Flirting with the enemy
by Zeldafan29
Summary: Hans was almost victorious in murdering both the sisters, so being ordered back into Arendelle as Elsa's personal assistant on behalf of his fathers wishes was something the sisters feared the most. Of course, when Hans's past is discovered, good and bad, Elsa is left to dwell on her connection to him and decide whether his intentions are as pure as he claims. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Two years later

**An - If you had recently been reading my story (Beware her frozen heart) I'm sorry to say I will not be continuing it as it did not receive the recognition I had hoped for. This story will be a slow burn story, but with quite a lot of smut as why I'm rating it T+ for definite. Each chapter could be more aimed for maturer audiences than others, so I will state in each chapter the overall rating. If it receives enough reviews and follows/favs I will carry it on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or the characters.**

 **Chapter 1 rating: T+**

* * *

 _ **"Vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand, Blood and revenge are hammering in my head" - William Shakespeare**_

* * *

 **Two years after the great thaw**

Love is like a war at first, isn't it? You want someone so bad that anyone who stands in your way becomes an enemy, enemies love to cause misery and guess what?! Misery loves company. Hans had always wanted a kingdom of his very own, a paradise in which he ruled. Unfortunately, two elegant royals interrupted his plans greatly and therefore he would have to make extreme precautions to change his plan enough so it worked, but also be assertive that he could manipulate all who watched his every move. It was only an innocent idea, no one was suppose to ever have any chance of dying or being in danger. Regretfully, Hans walked too far into the fire. His lust for power was over the moon and once he was near his goal, he couldn't stop. Chaos ensued, unintentional hurt and pain was caused and therefore this Prince, desperate to be known and have a place of his own was beaten by his worst enemy: lust.

Hans realised too late that he let the temptation cloud his thoughts and before too long, he was corrupted. His mind was full of hatred, anger and ambition. Until, soon he came to grips with reality that no one wants a tyrant for a King, it wouldn't be long before the guilt merged in his veins and soaked into his brain. Somewhere deep down, he was sorry. Sorry that he was so blind, sorry of how he acted, sorry he let lust overtake love and of course sorry for damaging Elsa and Anna's lives.

Just two years after the great thaw, Anna and her older sister Elsa had still been trying to move on from what happened on that awful day. The day Hans, Prince of the Southern isles, had attempted to murder Anna, blame it on Elsa, then kill her too to obtain control over Arendelle. All thought Elsa was some type of monster, a monster who would've killed her own sister for what? She had the throne at that point in her grasp. Why on earth would she have killed her sister unless she was truly a monster who had no motive.

Elsa heard news a couple months after he was shipped back to his kingdom that he would not be killed. Elsa's face struck with disappointment, how dare he not be executed over the trauma and fear he plunged into them. On the other hand, there was one piece of concrete, satisfying punishment that seemed like a marvellous idea at the time, only to be more frightening than she first depicted. As a further punishment, he would have to work as a personal assistant for his own kingdom, serving like a slave for a year. Only, then be re located to Arendelle the following year to work as long as Elsa required. The Queen did not feel comfortable at all with this suggestion as he did try to kill her and her sister too. Such a callous man deserved to be locked away forever, slowly going blind as he never would see the light of day. Elsa only assumed that gruelling back work would satisfy her taste for vengeance.

 _ **Arendelle castle**_

In Arendelle, Queen Elsa and countless ministers, advisers and the King of the Southern isles sat around the large dining table discussing Hans's deed. It was midday, the sun was still shining high in the sky as Anna spent countless hours that morning with her husband, Kristoff.

"We can't be certain he will accept his extra punishment," The King of the Southern Isles said unsure, sipping his drink quietly. "If that renegade doesn't agree, he will be forced here anyhow, my Queen," He assured Elsa, nodding.

"I am not comfortable with Hans serving me or my kingdom after the ordeal and chaos he provoked!" Elsa raised her voice in anger, looking around at her advisers for assistance.

"I believe it's a marvellous idea, he should pay deeply for the trouble he caused," The King nodded. "What better way than to make him a personal slave for however long you want," The King nodded with no worries, giving her and assured look, placing his chalice down harder on the table on cue.

Elsa pondered silently, as her ministers gave the King of the southern isles Elsa's point of view in a more political tone, making sure not to leave any detail she had told them a day before. She had stated clearly it would frighten Arendelle citizens, if their Queen's and Princess's near murderer was to return on supposed good will. She looked outside the window at the birds flying past. What it must be like to be free from any problems but getting hunted, you can fly away to faraway lands and do whatever you please.

Elsa wished it was easy, she wished she could simply say yes to Hans's arrival and get on with things. Yet it wasn't so difficult, yet she wasn't sure she could handle it, even with her powers under steady control.  
Hans had committed a deadly crime and to come back to the place where he committed it, was like the great plague was tumbling towards them with one tick at a time.

"Do you understand the terror is could evoke on Arendelle citizens?" Her top minister, Argon gestured, staring at the King who was already pouring himself another glass of akevitt, the most popular beer in Arendelle.

"I do take into consideration every word you speak, contradicting her majesties claims of evoking an alarming apparition.." He reasoned with her. "Should he come he will not be a threat, still healing from his injuries that were his punishments," He persuaded the ministers sitting around him. "If I may add, he will be the Queen's personal assistant, this means anything in his ability, she can command him to do."

"Quite so," The ministers chimed, nodding, sipping their akevitt.

Finally it was over, Elsa agreed reluctantly hoping when the time came it wouldn't be as bad as she had earlier thought. Firstly, she had to go confront her sister and let her know of the recent turn of events to warn her in advance that Hans would be staying in Arendelle for the minimum of a whole year.

 _How could they make her see the man she never wanted to see...  
_ _To have him stay for the complete minimum of a drastically long year..._

Anna, Princess of Arendelle was out in the castle courtyard with her husband Sir Kristoff, picking roses with her garden gloved hand, placing them in the rattan basket she carried.

Anna placed a red rose, a pink rose and a lilac shaded rose into her basket and tilted her head downwards to sniff the sweet scent of the flowers. Kristoff sat on the stone platform behind her and pulled her gently to sit beside him. Anna resisted although as she couldn't help but want to pick more flowers. Kristoff didn't let her slide as he grabbed her waist, causing her to fall into his grasp as he gently kissed the back of her neck, drawing his hand down her back.

"Kristoff!" She shouted, alarmed. "Someone will see us," She nudged him off her.

"Relax, no one is out here darling," He said pulling her close to his mouth, kissing her hard.

As much as the Princess enjoyed it, she knew in her dismay someone would've seen, so she pulled away and instead sat beside him leaning her head on his torso. Kristoff placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead. The sun shone brightly on the garden, as Queen Elsa finally appeared outside the courtyard.

As Anna lifted her head she heard a rustling of the gate handle to the courtyard and folded her arms, "I told you someone was there!" Anna whispered angrily. "Now that's embarrassing," Anna sighed, getting up to walk over to the gate, leaving Kristoff to shrug.

Elsa opened the large black gates and surprised her sister as she gave her a sigh of relief. Elsa noticed the flowers in her basket and smiled sweetly, the flowers must've been for the Queen's ball happening tomorrow night, if they survived that long. It was the Queen's ball, a royal ball where all the highest nobility, gentry, royalty from other kingdoms would all join together and have a little fun, all dancing and discussing business mostly. It was an event that took place once every six months at the least or on occasion once every year.

Of course there were other small balls that were to take place throughout time like the Queen's masquerade ball. Any class were to attend whether they be of high nobility or low status, it did not matter. Villagers, royalty and all types of people were allowed under the circumstance they were checked thoroughly for weapons or anything to harm the Queen in case they were in a clan of assassins.

There was also many tea parties in the castle, villagers could attend, but on the other hand there were more for the upper status then there was for the lower status. Elsa could do nothing to change that law, as her advisers ultimately swayed her decision to their favour. Saying it was important to balance out who she were to invite, no one would be able to say it was unfair then.

Anna pulled out a flower with her gloved hand and waved it gently in front of her sister's face until she noticed, realising she'd been gazing into thin air, ignoring the world around her.

"Elsa, Elsa! Earth to Elsa," Anna laughed, waving her non-gloved hand in front of her sister's blue eyes.

"My apologies, Anna. Did you say something?" Elsa said, looking at her flower before her, and Kristoff suddenly stood beside her sister without her noticing.

"I collected _all_ these flowers for the royal ball tomorrow," She repeated. "Don't they smell just enchanting!" Anna exclaimed, lifting the basket for her sister to smell.

Elsa took a quick smell and felt a small comfort as the rose scent reminded her of her mothers perfume she always wore.  
"They smell very nice, Anna bu-" Elsa tried to say.

"I just knew you would think so, I'm so glad you agree!" Anna babbled on, Kristoff rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I think they'll be the cherry on top for the ball Elsa, don't you agree?" Anna smiled happily.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, folding her arms. "I need to inform you of something," Elsa said assertively, taking the basket from Anna, placing it on the fountain edge.

Anna stopped talking and apologised for rabbeting on to her.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head, and smiled awkwardly, "Okay you two, I need to...go..feed Sven! Yeah go feed Sven, so I will leave you two ladies to it," He laughed awkwardly, kissing his wife on the cheek before escaping out of the courtyard to supposedly go feed his reindeer.

Anna looked at Elsa as she finally began to speak without hesitation, finally letting her know about Hans's soon arrival, "Hans will be arriving in Arendelle soon," She quickly said.

"WHAT!" Anna raised her voice, shocked at what she just heard, feeling queasy.

"I know it's a lot to take it in, but unfortunately the King of the Southern Isles thinks it'll be a very promising idea, he's becoming my personal assistant for a minimum of a year..." The Queen said unwillingly, sighing.

 _It couldn't be true, it was a mistake! A mere mistake, a joke to scare her._

"Why would he even begin to think it was a good idea?" Anna groaned. "Was the hope drunk?" Anna forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa knew it wasn't her idea, but ultimately, she could've protested to the point where they finally decided not to push the idea onto her anymore. Elsa knew that she would love to make him suffer greatly, but then again she'd rather he not come to Arendelle to receive it. Even though, it was in her right to, it was like getting blood in the water. The holy water that was. Selfishly, she'd hope to not get blood on her hands whilst she could help it. Quite frankly, the pungent smell of disaster was already brewing yet sweet vengeance would be hers, just to be able to squeeze the life out of that foul Prince.

As the sun started to fall down to the west, and the stars started to appear in the sky, Elsa explained all to her sister, attempting to make her feel better than she didn't.  
Anna was mad, she couldn't believe that they would even consider letting him back here, and when would he arrive?

The two sisters walked out of the garden, Anna carrying the flower basket as Elsa and Anna gave each other words of wisdom. Optimistically, trying not to worry too much about Hans, instead focusing more on the ball. "Wait...when is he arriving?" Anna asked abruptly, concerned. "Why would you let him return, you must be out of your mind!" She hissed.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for reading, leave a review, fav, follow...**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

**AN - Here is chapter 2, I put in 100% in every chapter so enjoy and if you have any questions leave a PM or a review on it, thank you. Enjoy. Oh and also sorry for the slow build up, but I need to do it in order to build character development. Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or the characters.**

 **Rating for chapter 2: T   
**

**Strong language and mild language is used in this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Arendelle castle**_

After discussing and fumbling their thoughts aside about Hans's soon but unknown arrival, they decided to focus on finishing the ballroom decor. This was to make sure everything was in order as they planned. The ballroom was almost ready: the orchestra they hired was on it's way for tomorrow night, the tables for beverages and food were placed around the ballroom for the guests who would be attending the party. Anna checked the guest list on her scroll. When they had been writing the letters of invites to each noble, royal person Princess Anna wrote each name on a scroll to refer back to.

Meanwhile, Elsa hurried to get the final adjustments on the ball decor. Foil balloons, ribbons, banners, flower pots and hanging flower baskets were neatly juxtaposed against the sour beverage tables, placed around the room for the soon guests. It was near midnight for sure, the moon hung high in the sky as the stars smiled up to its arrival. As Elsa finally felt satisfied, she called in Kai to check the final look of the ballroom.

"Kai, how do you think this looks?" Elsa asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Your Majesty, it's perfect. You didn't have to go through such lengths all by _yourself!_ " Kai gasped, shocked by how immaculate everything looked. "It is the royal ball planners job to get everything in order, it is not your job your majesty," He said, giving a small bow.

"Don't be silly, Kai. I had Anna, Kristoff and of course the royal decorators helped too...I just felt nothing was as I wanted...so I made some adjustments," She assured him.

Anna decided to go put the scroll back on Elsa's desk in her royal study after she took a long look at the list of royals, nobles and gentry. Most of them she had never met, or even heard of for that matter which made her wonder if Elsa knew them. Simply more random strangers to fill the ball with a upper class scent.

As she approached the study, it felt warm and fragile. Very unusual for such a cold handed person, but Anna knew all the rumors of Elsa being cold or unloving was not true. The doors painted a chocolate brown, the Arendelle crest painted on top of that coat of paint to show she was proud of her kingdom. Anna slowly twisted the metal handle and made her way inside. Neat, neat, NEAT.

Books aligned in alphabetical order, her desk cleaner than ever, the floor waxed so it shone and her letters, paperwork and any treaties she had were all arranged in piles of three, neatly in a tight stack. Anna was amazed beyond belief, how could someones room be so tidy? Then it made Anna think about her own room: books all stacked untidily, the bed only tidy when the maids had made her bed each morning when she got up for breakfast, paintings all over the floor, dresses slung over the floor, her wardrobe disorganized and messy and her jewelry such as her necklaces all bunched together in knots or broken even after only one day of wearing it.

Anna rolled the scroll up, then placed it on her study desk and turned around to hear a knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa, I have a letter for you from the King of the Southern Isles," Tom, the messenger called out inside the room.

"Oh, come in Tom," Anna replied.

As he opened the door he was confused to find Anna in here and not Elsa, "Oh my apologies, I thought her majesty was in here to take this letter," He bowed, passing the letter to the Princess.

"No, unfortunately its just me. My sister is finishing the final decor on the ballroom," Anna explained to Tom, unsealing the letter and pulling it out.

"I see, well tell her to read it as soon as she can, its supposedly a matter up most importance," He said to her, giving a short bow before exiting the room.

As Anna slowly unfolded the letter, she was shocked with horror for what it read.

 _Dear Queen Elsa,_

 _As King of the Southern Isles, I have decided to send my son, Hans to Arendelle tomorrow night_

 _to greet you and the Princess at the ball. I have chose to do so, because I sense he will be_

 _of use to you as a servant on that night, so have planned he come extra early._

 _Please do not worry, he will be guarded at all times and will not_

 _be able to harm you or any of your citizens in Arendelle._

 _Yours sincerely, Fredrick._

Anna's jaw dropped open in disbelief. Tomorrow night! It was way too soon for Anna's liking and how could she explain this to the kingdom who had no idea that he was even going to be staying for a minimum of a year in the first place? Especially as he was to be Elsa's own personal assistant, the Queen's own handy man type guy. How would the kingdom be able to accept this? Anna worried about that, what if they thought she and Elsa were betraying them, considering of the chaos he caused, why would they let a menace back into their lives? INTO THEIR KINGDOM?

It was too much, all too much for her to want to comprehend. She was reluctant to tell her sister, but felt it would be wrong to keep it from her. What if she ripped up the letter and chucked it away? What about if she burnt it? Oh who was she kidding, that would make it even worse. Elsa would have a scary surprise when Hans turned up unexpectedly, with no time to explain to the Kingdom who would most likely rush into panic.

Anna was transformed into self preservation mode, temporarily. She would die before letting him back into the Kingdom, he was a pile of dirt to her. Elsa should feel the same, although she couldn't protest as much as Anna would want her to. Unfortunately, she was a Queen, Elsa had no time to cry and pout. She had a kingdom to run, places to be and things to do. If she were to act as a prissy, that would show her as nothing but a coward of a Queen.

Anna folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. Out of the blue, Elsa is entering her study and worried, when she finds Anna talking to herself loudly, twiddling her thumbs, looking scared. Without Anna noticing, Elsa quietly approaches her sister and places a single hand on her shoulder causing Anna to flinch.

"Ahh!" Anna shuddered, turning round to find her sister looking concerned behind her. "You scared me Elsa!" She chuckled, hiding the letter under her arms.

"I didn't mean to startle you Anna, I just didn't know where you went so I came to find you and thought you might be here," Elsa smiled, looking at Anna.

Anna sat down on Elsa's satin coach, by the window as Elsa sat next to her. "Are you alright, Anna?" Elsa questioned.  
"Oh Elsa, I have something I think you should read..." Anna sighed, handing Elsa the letter.  
"A letter?" Elsa laughed. "What's so bad about a letter, Anna?" She said curiously, opening the letter.

As she unfolded the letter, Elsa was suspended with disbelief, she couldn't believe that Hans was coming so soon. She had only spoke to King Fredrick earlier that day. He had managed to go back to his kingdom, tell Hans the updated news and write the letter all in a matter of eight hours. It takes approximately five hours to get from Arendelle to the Southern isles.

Elsa contained her frustration, but got up and threw the letter on her desk and turned to leave her study. Anna got up as soon as Elsa left and followed her out. She paced forward down the purple carpeted floor and caught up with her sister who was heading the minsters office.

"Elsa, what do you think, I'm just really worried about the citizens. What will they think? What if they think that we've betrayed them, Elsa?" Anna said, worriedly. "It's too soon right?" Anna asked, hovering around Elsa.

Suddenly Elsa stopped and turned her head round to her sister, who desperately wanted her opinion.

"I'm not sure, Anna. I will go talk with the ministers to arrange a quick announcement for the people of Arendelle to come to the front square, so I can inform them of the news that should've been told to them a lot sooner than now.." Elsa sighed, carrying on down the dark hall.

"Aren't you mad?" Anna asked, wondering why she didn't seem upset.

"Of course I'm not in the best of moods, but right now there is nothing I can do to stop it from happening, so I must just accept it and make sure everyone is aware to keep the peace, hopefully," She said, still walking to the office, only a few minutes away.

"But...what if everyone goes crazy and starts panicking? Or your minsters don't allow you to inform our citizens?" Anna said, troubled as she kept up with her sisters fast pace.

"Its not like I'm ever going to forgive Hans, all it is, is his chastisement after all.." Elsa said back.

"I guess so..." Anna said, biting her nail.

Elsa stopped walking for a moment and pointed at a painting, labelled as _Sir Albert Thomas Jones._

"Do you know who this man is, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister, trying to cheer her up.

Anna shook her head.

"This man was one of the closest friends of our father, Anna. His name was Albert Thomas Jones. Now the reason I want to mention this to you is because he was faced with a very difficult dilemma, like us," Elsa explained. "He was the leader of our knight academy before our parents- anyway an enemy of his who had served ten years imprisonment, was aloud to be back in the public eye. He came to the castle and requested to be a knight, Albert had to make a hard decision to let him in or be a coward and turn him down," Elsa continued, as Anna listened attentively.

"What did he do in the end?" Anna quizzed her, curiously.

"In the end, he accepted his request and he lived on to be a great knight in Arendelle, Anna," She said.

Anna wondered if she was really was just over reacting or whether Elsa was right, this was his punishment. It was for him to serve her and the Queen for a minimum of a year to make their errands or duties a little less unbearable. Helping with the most boring jobs like filing paperwork or stamping letters. Although, the thought of that little shit being present made her cringe, she knew that as long as he was a slave she could make his life a living hell if she pleased and so could Elsa.

Elsa thought about his work as she carried on down the hall, like Anna had transferred her thoughts into her mind. What could she do to make sure Hans truly payed for what he did? The stables-perfect. Tending to horses, cleaning up their pens, brushing their manes, feeding them, cleaning up their shit. How about the royal lavatory- cleaning the toilet everyday just to spice things up in their favor. Maybe he could spend a night in the pig pen if he disobeyed her, or be whipped with a riding crop by the guard who dishes the torture out to normally disobedient prisoners.

She was there, outside the office of minister Argon. Anna wanted to come inside too, so she followed her sister inside as the door opened. Argon sat at his desk, writing in his management booklet as per usual.

He slowly looked up, then back down at his paperwork, "What can I do for you at this time of night, your majesty?" Argon asked politely, curving his pen into letters on the paper.

"Argon, you see I received a letter from King Fredrick, stating he is sending Prince Hans to Arendelle tomorrow night for the hope he can be of service for the ball," Elsa explained with doubt in her mind.

"That's preposterous, why haven't I been informed sooner, your majesty?" He raised his voice, slamming his black and gold fountain pen onto the wooden desk, causing a slight thud.

"I really don't want him to come this early Argon!" Anna whined annoyingly, approaching him abruptly.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her back, shaking her head at her for being so foolish.

He shook his head, "The only choice is to inform everyone of the news hastily and pray they understand," He huffed, putting his booklet into his desk draw located slightly underneath him.

"That is what I assumed would be the best option Argon," Elsa said directly to him.

He nodded, "I will get Tom to collect everyone in the front square as an emergent announcement, your majesty," He replied, getting off his chair, wandering over to the large pane window, looking down on the village nearby.

"Thank you very much, I will be on my way then," Elsa nodded, turning to the door.

Argon bowed at her majesty and at Anna as the two both exited the room.  
It was a lot to handle..  
How would the villagers react with their Queen who was remember nearly murdered by Hans accept his return to Arendelle? Even if it was for a punishment.

 _"Attention everyone!" Elsa called out over the balcony of the upper hall._

 _Everyone cheered as Elsa waved at young and old, women and gentlemen._

 _"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will be returning for a year as my personal assistant, to pay for the damage he caused us and as punishment," Elsa stated loudly, making sure everyone could hear her._

 _"Are you feeling okay, Queen Elsa?!" One shouted in anger._

 _"Down with the Queen!" Another yelled ragingly._

 _Elsa quivered in sweat, what to say to make them calm?_

What a horrific scenario...  
Maybe just maybe it wouldn't turn out like that and everyone would be happy that justice was being served after two years of being punished in the place he didn't do the crime.

 _"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will be returning for a year as my personal assistant, to pay for the damage he caused us and as punishment," Elsa stated even more louder, making sure everyone could hear her._

 _Everyone claps and cheers and smiles in glee, finally justice was theirs and they could be certain to know that their Queen would handle his punishment just right; he'd sure be sorry when he is day after day after day working his fucking ass off._

 _"Finally, he will pay for what he did!" One cheered._

 _"He will rot forever!" Another more crazier person screamed._

 _Elsa smiled down at her citizens and curtsied._

What a relieving scenario, hopefully it would turn out something along those lines rather than the villagers being ready to hunt her down with pitchforks or burn her at the steak like she was a witch from hell.

Fucking nightmare...

Elsa and Anna split ways and sauntered off to their chambers, dreading the morning when they'd have to reveal the truth to their citizens and how the fucking hell they would react.

Elsa dressed into her lacy, blue nightgown as her maids closed her curtains and prepped her bed up. Elsa climbed in her bed and lay on her back, watching the maids wish her a good night sleep until she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **AN- More to come, sorry for the slow build up by guys It needs to be done.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the enemy

**AN- First off- Rating this chapter: T plus  
I wanted to make this chapter longer so I did. I tried to introduce Hans the most realistically and add a bit of early smut from Hans to Elsa for the HELSA shippers, but not too much to ruin the story. I hope you all enjoy, PM me if there are any concerns or queries, thanks, cya later.**

 **Mild language is used.**

* * *

 ** _"You weren't born evil, your life made you that way" - Katherine Pierce (The Vampire diaries)_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 ** _Arendelle castle - the day of the royal ball_  
**

Sun shining in, curtains drawn open, windows shut and a note left on her bedside cabinet. As Elsa slowly lifted her head off her pillow, her maids offered to plump them, fussing around her. The Queen sat up straight and looked to her left at the note. She picked it up carefully, unfolded it and started to read.

 _Morning, Elsa  
I'm in town with Kristoff and Gerda for some emergency gown shopping, so no need to be worried of my location.  
Tom has sent a message out to everyone to meet in the front square at eleven.  
Oh and I left some chocolate cupcakes in the pantry, because I know how much you love chocolate,  
and it'll help you prepare for the announcement.  
_

 _\- Anna_

Elsa half smiled and stretched her arms out, her maids still fumbling around her, tidying the out of place pillows and opening the large bay window on the north side of her room slightly. Fresh air, it gave her majesty a little breath of calm as she got up. It was nine' o clock. She head over to her private bathroom and brushed her hair with her silver comb. Brushed her teeth, cleaned her face with a damp cloth and asked her maids for privacy when she needed to get changed into a more suitable outfit.

Her maids nodded and made their way outside her bed chambers, probably going to fuss on other needs. Elsa emerged out of her bathroom in a slow pace and headed to her wardrobe. Her wardrobe wasn't like your typical, _it is only two feet wide in diameter,_ no it was a walk in closet that stored not just dresses, but her bed sheets, quilts and pillows. As she opened the doors to it, she saw the hundreds and hundreds of dresses, gowns, skirts, shoes and corsets. Pink, gold, silver, lilac, green, teal, black, white and red different options of colour to choose from all begging nicely to be worn. Without thought the Queen walked inside and out from the near back, grabbed a long blue dress covered in red roses and white snowflakes. Shoes - white heels with a blue bow on the front of both and regal gloves (for formal reasons) light blue with white lace.

She was almost ready, it was only half past nine. Still an hour and a half to go before she could tell her citizens the dreaded news, hoping they would take to it in a calm and understanding manner. What a shitty pompous ass Prince, the first time he came to Arendelle on her coronation, seemingly perfect, acting all to kind the moment he bumped into her sister who he had no idea was a Princess. Helping her out of the boat, being a gentlemen, introducing himself until finally she told him he was a Princess and yet his actions didn't change as much as she thought, he didn't overreact and start treating her excessively perfect. Until that night before she lost control of her powers, Hans swooped a venerable girl into his grasps and because she had no clue about love, she just fell for his seemingly perfect charms, dancing around with a guy she's just met that day!

He seemed all kind until those dark intentions started to become clear: the night he asked Anna to marry him because he knew she was naive, then after being rejected by Elsa's blessing for them he knew he had to do something and after he discovered that she had ice powers it gave him an excuse to sentence her to certain death. The worst thing is he lied about who _killed_ her sister, it was him to pretended to love her only to shift closer to the Arendelle throne. King Hans of Arendelle, the thought sent shivers down her spine, goosebumps up her arms and a strong, thudding headache. That day when her poor sister was betrayed, left for dead and risked her life for her even when she shut her out for all those years.

He was taking a leap of faith sentencing her to death one- for something she didn't do and two- to stop the eternal winter. How could he be so sure that killing her would end the winter? What if he killed her and yet the freezing temperatures were still here and here to stay for all eternity?

Hans's intentions were brutally cruel and she'd never be able to forgive him, never.  
After that happy moment wen she thawed the kingdom of winter, Hans was fortunately sent back to his own country, thrown into jail and beaten up so she heard. It was also a bonus once she heard he had to serve his twelve older brothers for an extra year in his own kingdom, serves him right. Such a shitty prince, how wrong he was to try to take over the kingdom, why such a kind-hearted Prince suddenly switch into this treacherous monster? Elsa would never fully know how his mind was thinking those days, but at least he was punished.

Shaking those nasty thoughts aside, Elsa opened the doors of her bed chambers and strolled down to the breakfast dining hall for her morning meal, usually porridge or granola. Her servants were busy in the living room she saw as she paced past, eager for food. Entering the room, she felt a slight chill plague her mind as she sat down and thought again about her citizens. They might react in an optimistic, understanding sort of way or they could be completely angry and feel betrayed by their own Queen. Elsa took a deep breath and tried not to worry as a couple of servants handed her a glass of water and a bowl of porridge with a few apple slices that had sank into the gooey slop.

Elsa thanked her servants for the food, watched them attend to the moping of the floor and looked around the empty table to feel a slight loneliness build up into a wave of sadness. How she was used to Anna's blabbering mouth gabble on about god knows what, enough to make an insane person crazier than they already were. Then when she would read the morning paper she would be distracted by Anna's chit chat paragraph after paragraph after paragraph of complete nonsense to her. Although she drove her round the bend as times and made her listen to pointless, endless paragraphs about food or plans for the weekend that bored her, she felt weird without that rabble in her ear.

She heard footsteps suddenly come up beside her as she took a bite of her porridge from her silver spoon. The savoury food tickled her throat as she swallowed it, turning her head round to see Tom bowing halfway at her.

"Good morning, your majesty," He greeted. "Have you been informed that you are to give the speech at eleven o' clock?" He asked politely.

Elsa swallowed once more, "Yes, yes I am quite aware. My sister gave me the message early when I woke up," Elsa said with a tone of worry in the back of her voice.

"May I ask, are you alright, your majesty?" He questioned her concerned. "You seem rather tense," He said, worried.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I'm just a little worried about how my citizens will react to this," Elsa said nervously, although she was way more worried than she played it on to be.

Elsa took another bite of her porridge, "I'm very sorry to hear that, Queen Elsa. I'm sure they will understand," He said optimistically, trying to reassure her.

Elsa nodded, he bowed as she carried on eating her breakfast, sipping her water at times as the messenger left the room leaving Elsa to consume her breakfast. It was now ten o'clock by the time she had finished her food, one hour before the speech. Those chocolate cupcakes suddenly hit her mind so she got up and followed Anna's directions to the pantry. Inside the smell of: biscuits, cakes and bread filled her heart with warmth as she found the cupcakes directly on the table in front of her with a post-it note on it saying _Elsa's cupcakes do not touch._ Elsa pulled the glass lid off the cupcakes and took one into her hand.

 _ **One hour later - the front square**_

It was time, her sister Anna had come back just half an hour ago with a bag of lots of different things like a pocket mirror and two pairs of shoes. She had also bought herself the perfect dress for the ball; a purple and green puffed up dress with hundreds of tiny detail scattered all over the dress in perfect position. Anna squeezed her sisters hand for comfort her, as in front square she stood on a stand ready to tell everyone the truth. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven also beside them for moral support. Hundreds of people were gathered before her, yapping to other people standing next to them, waiting patiently for the news.

"Good morning citizens of Arendelle!" Elsa spoke loud and clear, causing everyone to suddenly stop talking and all to fall silent.

"I have unfortunate news," Elsa said. "Prince Hans of the Southern isles is arriving in Arendelle tonight for the royal ball.." Elsa said regretting it.

There was an uproar, people shouting, yelling until she spoke again.

"I know you must be distressed, but it is for his punishment. He will come to serve me, to act as a slave for what he did to us!" Elsa said triumphantly.

As everyone calmed down a little, she took a deep breath and carried on explaining the plan, explaining who is responsible for this cause of action and how it could be a good thing after all. Most were disturbed and unsettled by this, but at least there were a few after the speech who came to shake her hand, give her words of comfort and kindness that made her feel more relieved.

After the commotion ended, Anna came over to her sister and hugged her, "You were great Elsa! I think they really understood your reasoning and there wasn't too much uproar after all," Anna said happily. "There was nothing to worry about after all," She said, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder.

Anna was right, the people of Arendelle weren't so annoyed after and that made Elsa feel a lot better about the disastrous situation. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon by the time they had finished the speech, spoke to concerned or helpful citizens about the situation, checked over the decor once again and eat some lunch. Now after lunch it was time to try on the dresses Anna had bought them to wear, Kristoff went off with Olaf to go riding on Sven for his ice and delivery service.

 ** _Arendelle castle - Anna's bedroom - two 0'clock_**

Elsa had just tried her new dress on and so had Anna. Anna's a green and purple with bows and hundreds of tiny sparkly detail on them and Elsa's a regal blue and red. They were perfect, they were well made, well decorated and suitable for the ball. After a brief encounter in front of the mirror, checking themselves out, looking at their dresses in a more close up angle.

"So our dresses are perfect, the ballroom is set and visitors are on their way. What's left?" Anna quizzed, patting down her dress for any dust or loose fabric.

"Well, I think...OH our hair, Anna we need to get it ready! The ball starts in four hours so we need to at least know what hairstyle we want," Elsa reminded her.

"You're right!" Anna said bobbing around in a bubbly mood. "Let me just..get some hair foam and some pins and hair bobs and we can get it all ready," Anna said, fussing around, opening her vanity drawer an pulling out some hair equipment.

"Whoa, hold on...slow down," Elsa said firmly. "I will do our hair myself Anna," She told her, taking her white gloves off and placing them o the dressing table.

Anna was a little confused, how could she possibly have had the time to learn hair stuff when she was always so absorbed into royal politics. Elsa waved her hand in the air creating a few flurries of ice until she whisked it around in Anna's hair until her hair was pulled and braided into a neat, elegant bun. Anna gasped as she stared in the mirror, amazed by her sisters work. Elsa did the same with her own hair but instead put it into a neat braid down her left side adding a few snowflakes in each section. Now they were ready without a doubt, time to keep their outfit, hair and posture in good condition whilst waiting for the night to fall, as they heard carriages roll in, voices surrounding the scene and birds chirping loudly.

 _ **Arendelle castle - six 0'clock - the ball**_

Guests welcomed in, greeting Anna, Elsa and any other royal or upper class person entering the ballroom. It was pitch black, the moon gloated over the castle as a door opener let the rest of the guests in. Inside it was warm, people have fun, dancing, drinking beer already. Kristoff was outside smoking a cigar, Sven chewing on carrots and Olaf smelling the patch of grass nearby like he always would. Elsa was confronted by many people, thanking her for hosting the ball and giving them her invitation to be here.

As the party carried on, Elsa wondered if Hans were to come soon and that started to plague her mind just as it did when she first fond out. What if Hans waltzed into the ball with a smug, shitty look on his face, ready to strike at any time only fooling people with his change of heart to try to take over Arendelle again. This time Elsa was in control of her emotions, her powers. She would be ready at any cause to prevent Hans from committing the same terrifying chaos once more.

Anna was already scattering around, mingling with very important royals, offering them little scones from off the food table. Elsa stayed put, she only spoke to people when she had to and only initiated conversations herself if it was with Anna or with people she was friends with like the Queen Emiline of Corona or her dear cousin Rapunzel, the daughter of the King and Queen of Corona.

It was the anticipation, the sweat that danced on her skin, melting down her back for when her near murder were to come in and officially become her assistant to her dismay. Despite the fact that she was more than happy to watch him suffer in gruelling pain, she was anxious to start that new trust they would have to have on him. He was no way a trustworthy man in her or her sisters eyes and trying to find trust in him would be harder then trying to get blood out of a stone.

The night was still young, still plenty of time for his arrival to take place. Speak of the devil...  
After socialising with guests, Anna skipped over to her sister, offering her a blueberry muffin. Gratefully, Elsa took it and gradually started munching on it.

"How are the guests?" Elsa questioned her very sociable sister, who was also scoffing a muffin in her gob.

"O-oh they are just fine, a bit boring though, always chatting about their husbands or things I don't even care about," Anna scoffed, laughing.

 _Now who did that remind Elsa of?_

"Are you ready to meet Hans?" Elsa wondered, looking at her sister, finishing her muffin.

"No...I'm terrified...I guess, we'll just have to see like you said, Elsa..." Anna sighed, linking her arm around Elsa's.

Elsa knew she was the one who sounded to confident and ready, but now she wasn't so sure...  
Suddenly, she heard a loud horses neigh coming from outside the ballroom, loud footsteps and a thunderous heap of voices as the doors were opened to reveal her worst nightmare.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

He was being secured in the arms of two guards as they strutted up to her and Anna, Hans looking with a slight smoulder on his face. Anna wanted nothing more then to slap him, but held back. Everyone stared vigilantly at the full of crime prince, gasping in horror.

"Good evening, your majesty," They bowed. "We have here Prince Hans, at your service," They said firmly.

"Wow, your majesty. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Hans smirked, winking at her.

* * *

 **AN- Hehe, more to come..**


	4. Chapter 4: Game, set, match

**AN- I do not own frozen or the characters as always.**  
 **Review any thoughts you have.** **  
Oh and the next chapter will be a flashback, so I can expand on character development for Hans.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4 rated: T plus**

* * *

 _ **"No one is born evil, it is the world that made them that way" - The sage of Tanya the evil**_

* * *

 _ **Arendelle castle - the night of the ball**_

Elsa's eyes lit up with fury, how dare he say such words after what he had previously done in his life to them. She soon had a desire to boil him alive, letting that smug grin wipe directly off his face and melt into the hot waters. On the contrary, what would that accomplish?  
Princess Anna was just as angry and furious, that stuck up, snobby, heartless Prince, who had been aloud to show his face here, disrespected them already with such bad mannerisms.

Hans looked up, a smug grin frozen on there like a permanent tattoo, "Anna, may I say you also look astounding tonight," He winked.

The two guards pulled him back, "Do not speak to them like that, you will treat them both with respect as they are willing to give you temporary accommodation, even after being the monster that you are!" One of the guards raised his voice on him.

Suddenly, her attention was caught, Anna was ready to catapult him all the way back to his rotten jail cell in the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Letting him rot away into nothing but dust, soon becoming food for the rats. Anna soon wondered, what happened when he arrived back in his own Kingdom after attempting such crime. She knew he was beaten up and put in prison, serving his kingdom as if he was a servant. Yet, she wanted to know more, she wanted to feel satisfied with what was done to him.

"I'll have you know you scoundrel, that any more of that and my sister Elsa will have your head on a stic-!" Anna exclaimed furiously, drawing nearer to the Prince until Elsa cut her off.

"That's quite enough, Anna," Elsa sighed calmly. "Unfortunately, if we are going to put up with him, then we have to set ground rules for ALL of us," Elsa stated seriously, nodding.

The two guards kept their arms locked into the Princes until Elsa reluctantly asked them to release him. When he was released, his face turned a tinge red as he cradled his hands gently. Ignoring him, they bowed and exited the castle everyone still stood in shock, gazing dramatically at Hans. They still watched even as he brushed his clothes and stood up straight. Elsa flinched slightly as he tried a smile at her, how could someone so evil even believe they deserved any respect just by smiling? An awkward silence was beginning so to end it, Queen Elsa starting walking away from the centre of the room and up towards a set of seats, beckoning Hans to follow.

As they all sat down, they looked in disgust at Hans who looked at nothing but the floor of the ballroom, still rubbing his hands gingerly. Most likely ashamed or _should_ be ashamed of what atrocious words he spoke to them. They both weren't sure how to handle it, although they really wanted to let all their anger out and show him no mercy. They had to prove they were better; that they were willing to try to make the situation as best as it could be considering the circumstances.

"Prince Hans," Elsa began, grabbing his eye contact. "I am disappointed in your first attempt for a good impression, that way you spoke to us has not earned you any early respect, you do realise," Elsa frowned, folding her arms.

Hans looked up and laughed cockily, "I ain't here for your " _respect"_ or _"trust"_ , sweet cheeks," Hans rolled his eyes, grinning right at them both. "I'm only here, because my father is forcing me, and don't expect me to do everything you say, darling."

Unimpressed, they both were. First this rude, arrogant Prince had slithered his way back into their lives like a serpent under his fathers command. They were troubled with fear, anger and hatred that drove them both crazy. Now, he had wiggled his way again trying to act cocky like he was all high and mighty. Acting as if he was the saint and they were merely his servants. For that, Elsa decided it was time to put his role as her personal assistant to use, even if he would protest against it.  
They said he was to assist at the ball so now was his time to do just that, he would be in charge of the after cleanup; the sweeping, dusting, mopping, sponging. Whatever needed to be cleaned, Hans would be commanded to do it. Even if that was more of servants duties, she felt she needed to extend his role.

"Hans," Elsa said softly, trying to sound sweet. "You are assigned to the after cleanup," She said to him firmly.

"I'm not your puppet, frost freak. Don't abuse your power as Queen just because my father said I'd help out. Personally, it was all an act, just so I could come here and make your lives miserable, but lets keep that between us," He viciously smirked at them both.

That was the last straw, Anna's rage flared up to high, she was so ready to punch his sorry state of a face.

"No one talks to my sister that way!" Anna yelled, throwing a punch at Hans's nose. "You are lucky, we are keeping you alive."

Elsa was stunned, her sister had just assaulted Hans, who yes deserved it, but honestly this would make their reputation crumble. They were suppose to be trying to keep the peace, but had done just the opposite. They had opened a wound and poured salt into it, even if it was a wound that deserved it.  
Hans, now on the floor, wiped his now running nose bleed with a handkerchief from his pocket and stared at both the sisters, drawing attention to everyone around him. Instead of getting mad he got up hastily, clapped lightly whilst still keeping his nosebleed under control, staring evilly at Elsa and Anna.

The guests watched closely, gasping at the sight of _poor prince Hans_ , until the guards distracted everyone from the scene. They soon got bored of Hans's dramatic performance and Anna's bad behaviour. When the scene died down; when Hans showed no anger they went back to chatting noisily like chirping birds. Word got around that he was nothing but a traitor, nothing but a doomed Prince. Everyone knew of him and he knew of everyone. No one cared for him, this was clear when they cared little for him being assaulted.

Elsa gave her sister the death stare, what was she thinking letting her anger get out of control like that? As long as it was only him being the nasty little shit then it didn't matter, they would be safe and dry. Now, Anna had thrown that punch even after only meeting him for all of ten minutes, let alone a year. He could use that as leverage, he could now refuse an order and blackmail them like: _If you make me do it, I will make sure your advisers and ministers know about this little stunt._ She could see it now, that rotten Prince who should of been stripped of his title having leverage over them.

"Very well, sweet cheeks. I will clean up this party mess once it has ended," He agreed, putting his handkerchief away.

"I would most like it if you could refrain from calling me sweet cheeks or any sort of petty name," Elsa told him. "You will address me as Queen Elsa or your majesty," She confirmed to him.

"You know, you are fond of the attention, your majesty. Don't hide it, it's cute when you are flustered," He smiled, sheepishly.

Anna looked at her sister, who gave him her last order for now.

"You will go check on the guests, offer drinks around and show respect to our foreign country members who have joined us tonight," She ordered him.

Without making too much of a fuss, he dragged himself around the room, seemingly doing as she commanded. Just to make sure, Elsa called over one of the guards, watching over the guests in case of any attacks. Curt. One of her leading guards. She asked him politely to keep watch of Hans, making sure he wasn't getting himself into any mischief already. After he bowed and left to do just that, they both sat back down on their seats to discuss their thoughts.

It would be a long night, and they were just lucky that Hans didn't make too much of a fuss. It was seemingly all going well, Hans treated guests kindly, handing around beverages and offering snacks. Elsa looked at her sister and gave her the _why did you have to do that_ type of look. Even Anna wasn't sure why she had to let her fury get the best of her, but somehow she was glad she had done it, just to put him in his place. He would know what they are capable of and would hopefully realise that he can't just talk to them like they were his mistresses or his wives.

"Anna, why did you have to start a fight?" Elsa huffed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Hans was asking for it, Elsa," Anna replied. "Did you see the way he spoke to us?!" She reasoned with her.

"Maybe so, and yes I was just as angry, but we can't start fighting with him, we need to try to keep the peace," She said, looking around at the guests.

"Elsa, how are we supposed to do that with his behaviour?" She questioned her, gesturing towards Hans.

"He seems cold and rude for now, but at the moment it looks like we are even, let's not attempt to show any more signs of asking for trouble," She said determined to stop any feuds.

"He was the one who was firing up my rage!" Anna persuaded her.

"I know, I'm sorry...I just can't wait till he leaves, so by trying to get along then hopefully our year will be nice and smooth," She said, rubbing the back of her neck, keeping an eye on Hans who was being followed around by Curt at all times.

"I guess you are right, I just hope that he stops acting like he has, he has no right to.." She sighed, calming down.

"It'll be all right, we just have to keep ourselves together," She nodded kindly, putting her arm around her sister.

As the sisters changed the subject, they joined the family of Corona on the ballroom floor, still keeping a vigilant eye on their enemy, who seemed to be acting normal. He was acting all sweet as he had been after finally agreeing to tend to the guests needs. It was now ten o'clock as most of the guests had already depleted, creating big gaps of space in the room. The only guests left were the kingdom of Corona and the kingdom of Sundosia, but even they were collecting their things, getting ready to leave.

Hans was now sitting on one of the seats, his head hanging low as the two sisters watched the rest of the guests leave, their servants opening the doors for them. Anna wondered why Hans was looking so dull, maybe he felt humiliated or like he had been beaten by two girls and that might've ruined his ego. Whatever the reason it was something she would consider to ask him only to act as if she cared when she didn't. It was all about a deal; they had Hans for the next year so they might as well try to get along or things could go horribly wrong.

Eleven o'clock. Everyone had now left for home, leaving the ballroom looking abandoned and looking almost like a bomb had hit it. Elsa had already instructed Hans to start the after cleanup, giving her servants some free time for once. Finally Kristoff had returned, entering the near empty room, instantly spotting Hans.

"Hey baby," Kristoff smiled, sitting next to his wife, putting his arm around her.

"Hey Kristoff, where have you been, I had to dance alone," She pouted, looking directly at him.

"Well I went riding with Sven, but then we kinda..lost..Olaf, so I had to go hours hunting for him," He explained.

"Did you find him?!" She said sounding alarmed.

"Yeah, luckily. He's outside now with Sven in the stables," He replied.

"Well that's good, but how did he get lost?" She asked.

As the two love birds chitter chattered, Elsa watched closely at Hans paying no attention to her sister or Kristoff's talk about how Olaf got lost. Hans had a broom in his hand, gripping it tightly he swept back and forth at the rubbish on the ground, collecting it in a corner before disposing of it in one big dose. He did this repeatedly before, Curt (who was still keeping an eye on him) passed him a mop, to clean up the dirt. Then he did just that, mopping up all the muddy footprints or dirt scattered around. Yes it was tedious and boring to watch Hans clean up, but this would be a check to ensure he was able to do such a job. Next time she could give him the order then leave to do her own errands.

"You seem, tense. You okay, Elsa?" Her sister asked, trying to get her focus.

Elsa suddenly stopped watching Hans and focused on her sister, Yes, just fine," She replied, wiping her eyes.

"You sure?" Kristoff butted in. "I don't mean to push, but you look like you haven't slept in weeks," He said, trying not to sound rude.

Anna nudged her husband hard, causing him to flinch.

"No, he's right. All this Hans business is driving me insane, I've got quite the headache," She rubbed her head, trying to clear her vision.

"I hear Anna gave that Hans a piece of her mind though," He laughed. "I would've done the exact same thing, to be truthful."

"Wait, what? You know about it?" Elsa asked unaware.

"Yeah, Anna filled me in while you dedicated your eyes on that pompous a-" He said before being cut off.

"I filled him in," Anna said. "You might of not heard."

It was true, she was so fixated on Hans she was not aware of the fact she was drifting off to sleep. Not even realising that Anna had recited the whole night to Kristoff. Hans had now finished his work quite a while later looking exhausted. Elsa felt a slight twist inside her like she felt sorry for him. Why would she? No she was just tired and weak, she felt no remorse for that pig.  
She had most likely dosed off again as when she woke up Kristoff was kissing Anna, getting up and wishing her a good night sleep. Then he was gone, gone with the wind as Hans was now sitting on the floor. Then she felt her sister shaking her gently.

Elsa juddered, "OH, my apologies I think I fell asleep, Anna it's late," She yawned, sitting up slightly.

"Awe Elsa, I think it's time we go to bed, after all it is REALLY late," She giggled, helping her sister up. "What do you want to do about Hans, he has been waiting to receive permission to leave for quite some time, and even he needs to rest so he can have enough energy to work," She looked over at Hans, who was as quiet as a mouse.

"Wait, Anna where is Curt?" She asked, curiously wondering where he went.

"Well after Hans had finished his work, I dismissed him home," She replied hesitantly. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Elsa looked over at the shallow lowlife, thinking carefully on where he deserved to rest. The stables. Of course!  
The stables had a small shack where the stable boy would usually sleep. It's a small, warmish type room with only a wooden bed and hay inside, that would be the perfect place for Hans to sleep. He had acted like an animal, now he would share the space close to them as if he was one. Perfect. Peachy. Pie. This should ensure the following morning he'd have first look on the stable, be able to start working on it. Meaning the stable boy could take the day off as they only needed cleaning early in the morning.

"I have an idea," Elsa smirked at her sister, looking over at Hans who still refused to talk.

They walked coolly over to him and waited for him to speak.

"Your highness's, may I now leave?" Hans requested politely. "I have done all the work you asked me to do," He yawned, tiredly, looking up at them.

"Yes you may, but you must follow us, we will direct you to your place of rest," Anna told him firmly, waiting for a reply as he got up. "Oh and don't try anything suspicious," She warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, your highness," He assured her, following behind them as they started to walk out of the ballroom.

Hans followed the red and blonde haired royals as they wandered through the castle, making frequent left and right turns through the kitchen, the diner, the reception and out through one of the many back doors to the garden. It was the same garden those two years ago when Hans and Anna had first met, flirting by nudging each other. Hans payed close eye, how did it go so wrong?

He realised how wrong he went, how everything could've been just fine...  
He could've married Anna, even though he felt nothing towards her. He could've tried to at least be friends with them. He should've stopped his greed from getting the best of him; he went too far. Somehow at that moment in time he didn't care-it was like his inner mind was controlling him. Becoming a manipulative, cruel guy would result in finally having his own place. Finally being something more than his older brothers thought he could be.  
He was so close, so close to prove that he was something more than just a thirteenth in line Prince with no future as anything, but _that._

Now he could try again, he wasn't about to let a few prissy's tell him what to do. He could act all sweet and kind, then betray them at the last second, seizing the throne for himself. But somewhere in his mind after all this time, he was having second thoughts...  
What happens if he was caught once again? If his plan backfired and it went wrong, leaving him very sorry, definitely locked up, on the verge to be executed. He would have to be extra careful; his plan would have to be full proof. Was he really contemplating going through with such ghastly plans again?

Strangely, he felt uneven and bloated. After wanting it so badly, he had come to a realisation that he didn't want it as much as he had.  
They had welcomed him back, with _open arm's,_ it was like they went into a sword fight blind. They knew of his ways yet they proceeded.

He wasn't sure he could anymore, he wasn't sure that it would accomplish much with so many things that could go terribly wrong in its place.  
All he had to was convince them he was trustworthy, then at the last minute betray them. Be the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath, steal the crown, prove to those who doubted you, that you are worthy.  
 _  
You are worthy Hans, you are worthy..._

Could he really do it?  
But then he knew he couldn't... he really couldn't and he didn't understand why.

At last they had arrived, they were outside the royal stables. The stable boy Jon, was feeding the horses, until he stopped when he heard that Elsa and Anna were standing behind him.

"What can I do for you, your majesty, your highness," He turned to face them, ignoring Hans.

"This is the scoundrel Prince Hans, Jon," Anna introduced him to Hans.

"You are relieved of duty for now until the day after tomorrow," Elsa informed him. "You may now return home to your family and leave it to us," She told him, allowing him to leave.

Jon left swiftly, bowing as he ran off down the outside road in a hurry, probably escaping the stench of farm life.

"This is where you will be sleeping, you are an animal, are you not?" Elsa chuckled, pointing to the stable boys little shack.

Hans looked in shock, how dare he be reverted to that of a stable boy shack to sleep in? He looked at them both and felt angry, but what would he say? Should he refuse by using the stunt Anna pulled as leverage, or should he just let it slide and do what they order?  
He had felt so many mixed emotions that night, one minute attempting to be non negotiable, the next feeling as if he wanted to change. To be a better man.  
It was sort of clear, he wanted was to prove now that he was a changed man, but would his dark side prevent that?

* * *

 **AN- More to come**


	5. Chapter 5: Two years ago-broken

**AN- A flash back to give you a visualising view on Hans's life and experience after he had just been caught trying to take over Arendelle, being sent back to the Southern Isles. Set in his perspective.**

 **Rating: High T/ lower M because of the theme/violent nature.**

* * *

 _ **"Weak people revenge, strong people forgive, intelligent people ignore" - Golfian**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5- Two years ago**_

 _ **TWO YEARS AGO**_

It was not a promising day for Hans. After being caught red handed, he knew his fate was to merely rot in a claustrophobic jail cell. The mice crawling all over him every night until finally he pleaded insanity and would be shipped to some loony ward. If he were to not kill himself on this boat, he'd have to face his family: his father and his twelve older brothers, including the ones who pretended he was nothing more than a ghost for two years. It was all going to fall down hill, he would return home without a smile on his face. He would return in pity, begging for mercy to his own family. He didn't make his family proud, he didn't prove he could do anything but mess everything up, dishonouring his kingdom's reputation. He wasn't sorry, no. Hans only wished those two sisters the worst of health, that they'd die of a new found disease that could not be cured. He was contemplating hiring an assassin to get rid of those no good sisters, but realised he couldn't, he was stuck on a boat straight to his kingdom, in the brig.

What was he honestly assuming, that he could pull such plans together all by himself?  
If he had asked one of his more naiver brothers to help him, would he have succeeded in convincing him that it was a good idea to help him? Finally being able to have a kingdom of his own. He knew it was such a foolish plan..he hardly trusted any of his brothers what so ever. Then to be able to ask of them to follow along such plans, to aid _him_ of all people. Such balderdash, he was no match for their high authority, one word of taking over Arendelle and they'd of snitched on him, telling his father straight away. He would've been either stripped of his title for such thoughts or miraculously been let off with them assuming he was joking. He would need to of been extremely lucky if that were to of happened.

He could picture exactly what was going to take place. He'd arrive home, his father fuming with malevolence, ready to have his own son executed with the sword over the head. A sharp blade, handled by the finest swordsman to make the job quick. He'd be kneeling down on a stool, his head leaning in a wooden propped up slate, a semi circular space for his head to rest in. Lastly, a bucket underneath with water in to catch the head as it would be cut of clean, falling straight into that wooden bucket, splashing his audience. He hoped the same were to happen to the Duke of Westleton. He was also trying to terminate her majesty, using his men to do just that, as a way of looking innocent or an act of self defence.

If only he had killed Anna there and then. That moment he left her to die, assuming she were to freeze to death only moments after he left the room, supporting his story. His story that her own flesh and blood sister would've used her ice magic to murder her, for what? His story had too many plot holes, but they seemed to all by it. They believed every word he spoke until Anna managed to escape, protect her sister from dying, as she froze to death just when he slashed his sword down on Elsa. Under all that blanket of fear, there was love. Love thawed the frozen heart.

 _If only you had blessed the marriage it could've been so much simpler.._

If only he had married Anna, murdering them would've never popped into his mind. He would've stuck to his original plan: Marry Anna and one day have a chance of becoming king. But it was never so, he wanted to become king. So desperate to have his own kingdom, willing to do anything to be king was his next ambition. When Elsa declined their marriage, he knew that was it, he wasn't going no where. He knew how naive Anna was, making her believe he loved her was as easy as pie. Yet her sister was so much smarter than she was, she knew that marrying someone you just met is ridiculous and reckless. He was always attracted to smart women, he wanted someone with intelligence, not someone the likes of Anna.

Elsa was preferable of course. She was the best person to marry as she was now Queen, that was exactly what he needed to marry into. She was slightly younger than he was, but not as young and foolish like Anna was. He needed to preferably marry her. Even after seeing her for the first time he saw how breath taking she appeared to be. Nothing went to plan although he wished it had, just before he bumped into Princess Anna. Before that, he overheard some lords speak of Elsa, saying she was stubborn and cold, not looking for a man. He wondered how they could've known that considering no one had met her.. or had they? He then began to hear frequent suitors stomping out of Arendelle castle yelling in anger after being dismissed so many times, after begging and begging.

Who would say yes to a beggar, Hans knew he wouldn't of so he assumed she was only cautious and smart like a soon to be Queen should be. He needed the best, he was the best! All the women should've been grovelling at his feet. That morning all he began to hear were floods of men, dismissed by her, raging around in sadness for being declined. Gossiping to everyone, making word known that no one was going anywhere with her. He decided to keep her in mind, but hoped another opportunity would fall in his favour that morning. Such a coincidence that he had bumped into her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle who was desperate for love. Such a perfect opportunity he had, and then Elsa just had to say no to ruin the perfect plan of his. Now he would return to his kingdom and face certain doom.

Did he really feel any remorse? Of course he felt sorry, but only sorry that he failed, sorry that he was hesitant and prolonged cutting of Elsa's head. Enough precious time for Anna to sacrifice herself. Being thrown back on the ice as his sword hit the frozen statuette of Princess Anna. As cold as ice. Sword broke into sharp little shards.

* * *

Now he was swaying from side to side, back and forth in this tiny brig in the boat. The waves were rough and unforgiving, bringing on his sea sickness to the point he had wished they were at the kingdom a lot sooner.

"Darn it, where's the bucket I saw in here!" The formal Prince, fathered around on his knees trying to find the bucket.

What good would it do, if he were to vomit in the bucket, once the boat would sway it would knock it over. As there was only a tight space to manoeuvre, he wasn't possibly going to attempt holding the bucket, smelling disgusting for at least another couple hours. He'd have to hold it in, or beg the guard monitoring the brig to be sick over the boat. At least it'd be in green oceans where he wouldn't have to be stuck in a confined space with it.

As he found the bucket, he held it under his chin, just in case he were to let it out by accident. He felt worse than he had in years, nearly as bad as the day as his soul was crushed by a sick prank his brothers played on him. This boat also was proving to be the death of him as it seemed to take hours to get to their destination. The sea chopping and changing every second, making the journey a complete ruckus. Would it ease the pain, for what destiny were to approach him faster than he liked. He wasn't ready to die, he wasn't ready to give up his life yet. So scared to admit he was wrong, he should've stayed an unloved, unwanted Prince instead of attempting the impossible, trying to over throw Elsa's reign in power.

Maybe if he was offered a second chance, would he try to make them forgive him, to prove to Anna and Elsa he really was a good man. His vaulting ambition should've been dismissed from his mind. One upon a time, he was a kind soul, full of generosity and heartwarming love. Capable of such adversity, in this place of time.  
There were no time for tears or regretting feelings, what was done is done and he had to accept that.  
I don't understand why I let my dark side, sway me to act so brutal.

* * *

 _ **The Southern Isles.**_

Hans's hands were sweating like a greasy stream of oil was leaking from his hand. He had goosebumps all up his legs, neck and arms, he was so scared of his fate even though it was all his fault. Unexpectedly, the boat jolted, coming to a stop. Frightened, he was hauled off of it harshly, secured into impenetrable shackles. Yanked brutally along the cobbled path up to the looming castle of the Southern isles. A colossal, beast of a building ready to eat him up for dinner and spit out his bones. Tied to chains, a set of longer chains were attached to his handcuffs, making it more accessible to keep control over him.

A gargantuan dark black gate, twelve feet tall, sealed together securely. It was an all too familiar sight for him. Guards patrolling the area, marching up and down over and over. At least four armed guards outside the gate, as gatekeepers. Two inside, guarding the gate then many more monitoring the castle grounds inside the gate. Unmercifully, tugged through the gate, opening on the guards commands.

Stepping inside was easy, but walking on his aching feet was not. Constantly plaguing him, was if he would make it out alive or be shamefully exiled to some deserted island. All around him as he was pulled through the castle halls were many successful rulers, in paintings all hung over the walls. Torturing his ego, of the man he could've been. To have his face hung on the wall in honour, his greatest achievement. Not hung in the corridor of shame, where everyone could see what type of person he truly was. To dishonour your family, was like to tear a baby off of its mothers arms.

Inside the throne room, it was bitterly cold. It was as if the castle was infested by a pungent sting. So cold, he began to shiver all over, looking up at his father on his throne. Eric, Albert, Arnold, Jared, Eugene, Absalon, Adar, August, Audvar, Caesar, Carlo and Calvin all standing beside the throne, six on each side. They gloated over him like reigning champions, but he was not going to let them worry him. Adar, Carlo and Jared. They had pretended he was invisible for two years without reason, treated him like he was trash all his life. Now it was time to put it behind them, he had to show them no face of fear.

Walls closing in, teeth chattering continuously due to the cold, especially since his clothes were sopping wet. His father would let him off, just you watch, he'd give him one simple punishment, then he'd manage to slither away, untouched.

He was partially still wet from being punched into the water by Anna earlier. Ambling through the room towards the angry glare of his family, his boots squelched, the water sloshing around in there. Should he close his eyes like a coward or face him like a man? It didn't matter, guards were swarming all around him, he was trapped.

 _Open your eyes, open your eyes..._

His eyes wide open, his breath stuck in the back of his throat.

"The filthy traitor, your majesty," The guard on his left said, kneeling before his king as the other did to.

"Hans," His father roared, glaring at him. "I cannot believe how far you have dishonoured this family..." He hissed disappointingly.

Hans didn't dare speak, yet his frozen look spoke a thousand words.

Fredrick stood up off of his throne, creeping closer to his supposed son, who he wished he could of trusted. His royal cape, black, white and red, dangled behind him, dragging along his red carpet. "You have imprinted a stain on this family bloodline!" He spat. He'd never seen his father act like he just had towards him, he was always a failure to his brothers, but to his father, he was worth someone much more. "You have.." The King began, pacing up and down. "You are nothing to me! You are now the biggest thorn in my side!" He growled like a lion, ready to pounce on him, shredding his flesh to pieces.

"I have no time for you," He snapped. The two guards brought him closer up to King Fredrick. "What do you have in mind for this renegaded Prince?" One of the guards asked inquisitively.

He shot a blood eyes look at the guards, "You better watch your mouth!" He snarled. "You were not given permission to speak," The King stomped closer, grabbing the collar of the guard who had spoken. He lifted him up and tossed him to the ground forcefully, terrifying the other guards. "Go, immediately!" He barked. "I must think clearly," He rubbed his head and eyes. The guard scattered outside the castle with haste, obeying the Kings orders.

Silence. No one, not even his brothers would make any subtle noise with what they had just witnessed. It was like the world was about to end until finally he had a plan. Silently, he paced around Hans. "I have no need for you anymore, you have disrupted my state of mind," He whispered in his ear, taunting him.

It made him ponder, he wouldn't want word to spread too soon, this would put his Kingdom into a terrible light. It would most definitely bring fifteen years or more of shame to him. How would anyone want someone like him to trade or do business? It was a delicate situation and to handle it just right, it was more of a motivational punishment. He could exile him, but word would spread like butter that he was from the Southern Isles...  
Or he could execute him brutally, but again it would cause too much commotion; he had to keep him Kingdom holier than thou.

The King was only seconds away from blowing a fuse, "Hans," He bellowed. "You will not be executed, nor exiled," That was a relief, his sweat was still quaking despite being assured he was not dying. The sentence would be so much more severe. "Don't look so surprised, you bag of filth," He cackled, callously. "This family doesn't need you tearing us limb from limb. I demand retribution!"

Hans was not told what his punishment were to be, he was blindly shut away in the dark. He turned to face his brothers, as he fell to his knees. "Please...I beg you father!" Hans begged, staring in pain at the King.  
"You are no longer my son, take him away!" He demanded, the remaining guard.

"Get up, filth," He commanded.

As he sauntered past his brothers some of them laughed under their breath whilst others stood emotionless. "What have you done..." His oldest brother Eugene, said in a absolute shame for him. "Your gonna get what you deserve," August snickered, waving cruelly to Hans.

"Shut up.." He hissed, prodding along uncomfortably, still wrenched in the clasp of the shackles.

Now heading down to the deepest dungeon of his castle, he was slightly unhinged. It was cold and dusty, the rats scurrying around everywhere he went. Not a moment to spare, he was chucked forcibly into the claws of death; into the cell. Bigger than the brig, but colder and darker. The guard who brought him there had left the room, leaving him alone. Until, for his demise, two men came in and sat on little wooden stool, awaiting commands from the King, wearing balaclavas.

After what seemed like hours, Hans was greeted to his horror by a six foot tall guy, wearing a balaclava, holding a large mallet in his hands.  
He gulped with fear, with dread. What was his fathers plans?

* * *

 **AN- MWAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6: Two years ago-Shattered

**AN- Part 2 of the flashback. I am trying to give you the best perspective of Hans's past so you can have a better view on what happened. Thank you, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **"Sometimes when you go through hell, the only way out is to walk deeper into the fire" - Daniel Radcliffe (Horns)**_

* * *

 _ **Southern Isles**_

That menacing man, towering over him. Hans for once was truly petrified, since nothing much bothered him after his brothers played the most sickest prank on him. The thought just made his head spin clockwise.  
Once that day passed he had a few rough months afterwards, avoiding August and Eric who were involved in the sickening act. After he had sort of healed, his soul darkened towards those two just as it did on Adar, Carlo and Jared. He wasn't the angel anymore, he would stop at nothing to seek revenge on his brothers that caused him such unnecessary pain and grief. Such excruciating pain, the absolute tongue-twisting, teeth grinding, skull hammering, bone cracking agony.

Fredrick, King of the Southern Isles; his father. One of the only people he trusted as a young child, he was like his saviour. Cheering him up whenever he was down, teaching him how to be King. The proper diplomatic responsibilities he would have. All the Kingdom greetings would be vital, the hundreds and thousands of events he would need to attend. Hans was only five when he was introduced to simple politics, he would join his older siblings to his fathers less important meetings to teach them how to handle such problems. Such nonsense it was to him as a five year old, but as he grew older and wiser he began becoming fascinated and captivated in such royal politics. Is was such clarity to him that he would never be king for his brothers were way in front of him.

At the age of seven he was a fluent reader, yet even at the highest education he wasn't as knowledgeable in other subjects as he wished he had been. His Kingdom as like every other Kingdom were in the highest position. Still, some young royals were slower, unluckily more unperceptive. Hans couldn't imagination how unintelligent children born of no royal blood's intelligence would've coped. They were succumbed to such little educational resources, on the contrary he was allocated to his own private tutor. Taught Latin from a young age so he could read old scrips of the past. Improved on his own language; Nordic. History was one of his favourite lessons, he would be so interested in learning about the Romans and the Normans, both from different ages. They were soldiers, they were warriors who fought in battles after battles with such an interesting story to tell. Romans did build Rome after all.

His father was an excellent teacher in politics, taught him everything he knew. Until the turning point of his life happened: Betrayal, deceit, deception. His father had promised him once that he would always believe him. Sympathising with him, empathising with him at every twist and turn. What went wrong..?  
His brothers tore apart everything he had left, even his fathers own blood trust.

" _Hans, no matter what happens I will always believe you!" He said once. Placing a hand on Hans's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You may be thirteenth in line, but you have the strongest backbone, out of all your brothers," He smiled kindly._

 _"Thank you, father," Hans smiled thankfully. To receive such compliment or secure trust from his father was rare and was something he treasured._

He had betrayed him. Such simple, but deafening words to hear from afar or up close. His brothers took everything he had, tore apart his heart. Ripped and stomped on his kind soul who would've once cared for hurting others. Sometimes when you go through hell, the only way out is to walk deeper into the fire. When your family betrays you, when your family is the one who hurts you it can mess you up. Corrupt your insides until your heart is a scornful, wretched mess.

 _Don't forget what they did to you! How they ridiculed you, how you got the blame, how you nearly died, Hans_.

 _No get out of my head, you are voices only trying to corrupt me._

 _You already lost the battle of insanity, filth._

Hans cowered at the back of his cell, for the first time in forever he knew he couldn't slither his way out. That tempting choice to beat the hell out of them until he was able to escape. Penetrate the door, run as fast as light. Quicken your pace, take a short breath, then charge.

 _Your cuffs Hans?_

Down shackled on his two wrists were the silver cuffs. Pinching his skin, compressing his palms together. Unless he could slip through those shackles, his chances were as thin as paper. There was no possible way he could take down all three men, especially since he was shackled and unarmed. It was pointless, he was pointless.

 _This is all your fault._

As the cell door creaked open noisily, Hans was wrenched out of the cell by the hooded figure and chucked onto the ground. The stone cold, concrete ground scraped against his sore wrists. Aching with tiredness and pain, he was completely useless, no energy nor effort to run. The guy spared no time in watching him, the other two guards unlocked his cuffs. He was free?  
Not a chance. Those two remorseless guards held his hands to the floor, as the titan held his mallet above his head. No it can't be...  
The mallet about to come crashing down.

 _"I will always believe in you Hans!" His fathers words rang a lingering tone of hope in his ear._

A loud crack emerged from Hans's left wrist, as his bone was broken in one hit. "AGHHHHHHH!" Hans yelped in agony, staring at his broken wrist, feeling queasy and sick. The mallet was raised high above the titan's head once more.

 _"Hans, I cannot even begin to comprehend why you pushed your brother down the stairs!" His father hissed in fury._

 _"It wasn't me, father!" Hans pleaded. "They set me up to this, they wanted to get rid of me!" He promised to his father._

 _"Such an incompetent fool you are. Your brothers would never do such actions!" Fredrick growled. "Why lie?" He spoke cruelly._

Slamming down brutally on Hans's right wrist, his bone shattered to pieces just like his heart.  
His bone was severed, broken like a glass mirror. It sounded like a fracture, but hurt like it was broken. No darkness would ever heal inside of him, he was truly full of burning hatred now. It wasn't the fact that his wrists were broken, it was the reason. They made him walk deeper into hell, deeper into the roaring flames after they blamed him for something he didn't do. That awful day, the day he could wholeheartedly say that he had nothing to do with his brothers broken ankle. Promising he was innocent to his father, he had no proof so he assumed Hans was lying. After all he had done for him! His father, his last hope had just turned on him.

"AHGGGNNNN!" Hans shouted in excruciating agonising pain. "AGHHHHHHHH!" Hans cried out, tears streaming down his raw cheeks that he tried to hold in.

There was no blood, but his purple, twisted bones were enough to make anyone faint. The sore, out of line bones all mangled. His wrists floppy, uneven and dark purple-blue. The floor was cold and heartless as the formal Prince was laying still and silent on it, not saying a word but breathing heavily. The guards were merciless, they picked him up carelessly and tossed him ruggedly into his cell, locking it.

 _"You may be thirteenth in line, but you have the strongest backbone, out of all your brothers"_

Hans had passed out, his subconscious unaware of being chucked like trash back into hell. The guards left in a rush, laughing maliciously, leaving Prince Hans to grovel in pain when he were to awaken. _"I'm on your side"_ is what Hans wished he would've said to him. _"Was it all just a lie?"_ Prince Hans thought, sadly in his mind.

 _"Hans, there's no need to hide from your brothers. They are here to protect you," His father reassured him, introducing him to them for the first time as a young infant._

AWAKEN.

Suddenly, he awoke from his agonising slumber. The pain he felt was indescribable, two gongs has smashed like symbols, crushing his wrists. His pain was unimaginable, nightmares were comforting. Please, let someone come and as least put bandages on them. He was Prince Hans and if he wasn't cured in the next hour he would demand a lawyer. Why should he be accounted to such ruthless affliction. They were sorry they'd messed with former Prince of the Southern isles, thirsty for blood. A taste for bittersweet tragedy to occur.

"Peasants!" He tried to say, hopelessly.

Claustrophobic. This cell inflamed with a roasted scent of death. Decomposition, he would rot here. Would he be left to gradually to lose himself, going insane until he was to kill himself. Rotting like a pig over flames, he was not on anyone's favourable list. Until finally he could get out of this god awful prison, he was trapped here. The leaky pipe above him, dripping onto the floor of his cell one drop at a time. That repetitive, ear wrenching sound. Drip drop, over and over and over. Like the Chinese water torture method for punishing insane people.

Laying back on a surgical bed, strapped down with fasteners. A single drop pattering on your temple, all day. You can't move nor remove the water dripping down your forehead, down to your face. Silly boy, silly girl. You will be strapped down for twenty-four hours at minimum, drips of water falling on your face, you can do nothing to stop it. Just laying there, all by yourself slowly going mental. Water all over your face, you can't wipe it away. Itchy? Simply, you are an invalid. You will not be able to scratch your itch, so you will have to try to think about something else, distracting your mind.

Desolation, isolation. Hans, uncomfortably lifted his head up of the grubby floor. The walls filthy and the room so enclosed. One escape route: the door. Sadly, the door was locked, everything was pointless to attempt.

Hans knew he wasn't receiving medical attention, his crimes were the prevention of that. Crimes, crimes, crimes, he was one of the most highly despicable criminals in the whole region.

Their region, named the Northern Islands. The Northern Islands contained: Arendelle, The Northern Isles, Raverdale, Sundosia, Easterden, The Southern Isles, Jajcosia and the Western Isles. All united, all allies. Until that day when he took over Arendelle, causing the tables to be turned.

King Fredrick didn't only lose his son or trust from other traders. He lost the alliance. No kingdom wanted anything to do with the Southern Isles after that unfortunate event. They lost traders, their peace treaty was discharged and many citizens felt so ashamed of their Kingdom they fled.

Hans had severed mostly all of his Kingdom's ties for gratitude or alliances. His Kingdom was in shambles now, they had no chance of rebuilding trust until the new generation were to come. Unless it'd be like the Montague's and the Capulet's. They were two families in an endless feud, that was to last for all eternity. The Montague's had a charming son named Romeo who fell in love with Capulet house's daughter Juliet.

A simple war that had happened thousands of years ago. They were bound to fall into war for all time. This story of them being rivals and how they were enemies was passed down for all that time. Even though none of them had any reason in the present to hate one another, it was that old wives tale of them being enemies that triggered them off. They just hated each other.

Romeo and Juliet fell in love, but were always going to be doomed. Ended with them dying for each other.  
Arendelle and The Southern Isles. Would they be enemies forever?

Hans was weak, he had no effort or motivation to move, "Help, please my wrist's are hurting incredibly!" He tried shouting but received no answer. "Excuse me imbecile's! I am a Prince you peasants!" Trying to sound intimidating.

For what? No one would be able to hear him for miles and miles of the castles thick walls.  
Suddenly, it became present that there was someone coming. The thudding sound of multiple, heavy footsteps clambering down the stairs from outside the cell. Who could want to see _poor Prince Hans?_

* * *

 ** _Wow, what a wild ride. Do you think Hans deserved it, or was his punishment harsh because of how he was treated and why it drove him to do the crimes?_**

 ** _Reviews ALWAYS make my day :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: A fresh start

**AN- Welcome to chap 7, we are back in Arendelle. Thank you all for your support - enjoy :D  
Rated: T**

* * *

 _ **Arendelle castle**_

Elsa and her sister Anna stood outside the wretched smelling stables, waiting for Hans's reaction. At first he was subtle, eye rolling, groaning and glaring like he was being disrespected. His anger was shown, he was a Prince, oh my lets bow down shall we? Elsa was fed up, he stood like a lemon acting like he was something so magnificent. She only wished he wasn't even here right now, bottling her frustration was proving to be difficult.

 _Freeze him_

Such a fool he was, what did he expect a grand bedroom? Who did he believe he was exactly?! A duke, a Prince consort, a King?

"Excuse me Hans, if you are going to stand there like an incompetent child I must be going," Queen Elsa groaned.

"You expect _me,_ Prince Hans to sleep in a shabby stable?" He laughed. "Oh please, you must be mistaken," He rolled his eyes playfully, trying to be a smart ass. He approached Elsa from behind, "I'm not sleeping in horse manure, you better find me the most grandest bedroom you have you cold bit-"

Anna couldn't stand yet again her sister being walked over by some criminal. Her sister had ice powers yet she refused to show violence, I mean not that Anna could blame her. She had lost control of her powers once, at that time Elsa was powerless and weak, she was unhinged. Love showed her she could feel safe, yet Elsa still wondered why at the back of her mind she was uncontrollably scared of her powers around Hans. He made her so furiously mad that she couldn't help but want to blast him. Lock him up, let him draw out in pain whilst her guards start to show him how Arendelle treats criminals.

Princess Anna grabbed Hans, kicking his foot as hard as she could, "Back off Hans!" She bellowed, pushing him away. "You will get in that fricken barn or so help me I will get you cleaning horse manure right now." Anna gestured heavily towards him, waving her arms up in his sorry face.

"Oh I'm so scared," He chuckled. "I don't need to be bossed around by a little brat," He smirked, walking away from them.

Anna ran after him and grabbed his wrist, "I'm sick and tired of your arrogance," She stated, keeping a strong hold on him. "Do you think you deserve such respect from us?!" She roared in questioning.

"Enough, both of you!" Elsa yelled. "Hans, get inside that barn or I'll force you myself," She made herself clear. Pointing at the shack door, Hans finally stomped over to the tiny shack.

 _Hans pushed him! He did it, he did it!_

Hans didn't know what force meant precisely, other then she could maybe drag him or worse- freeze his ass off. Never, no way you must be joking. Elsa let her powers be only used for kind actions like making it snow for little kids in the village. Sometimes to put ice in cold beverages, to cool people off or to make wonderful gowns for Anna or herself. Elsa proved to everyone once Hans left that she was only here to protect and lead her people through a safe time, not wreck havoc.

Hans was now outside the stable boy's shack. It was about the size of the castle's smallest bathroom, but you could at least fit a bed in there. The two sisters watched carefully, making sure Hans would actually obey their order of sleeping in such a place. Luckily, he seemed to abide by their command, as he twisted the nob on the birch door and stepped inside.

For Hans it was warmer and more comforting than he thought. He had previously wished for such a grand bedroom as oppose to a dingy jail, when this was such an improvement. Clearly, he saw that he was being selfish. Why was he acting like he was the superior when he had to gain there trust? Hans knew he couldn't help himself; his manners and respect for people had demolished in the past year. Smiling, he realised it was way better, it was much safer with no harm coming his way. There was a long box filled with straw for his bed, and the wooden walls were the natural colour of birch wood. He was finally calm and could practise trying to clean up his act. Faking that cocky, arrogant persona had to stop, but how hard it truly was to not be that way. How his father how he had not realised that-

Suddenly, Elsa opened the door firmly cutting off his thoughts, as she looked at Hans who was sitting on the bed. "Goodnight, Hans. Martha, will be back first thing tomorrow to give you your breakfast," She yawned discretely. "Then... I will be back in the late morning to check up your work status.." She said.

"What work?"

"Well every morning the horses need mane brushing, feeding, a replacement of clean water and interaction," She replied.

"Where will I get all this?" He quizzed.

Elsa beckoned him outside. Effortlessly, she pointed to another sturdier shack nearby. "That over there is where all you will need is, except for the water you'll have to ask Martha to bring you a bucket to pour in there dish," She explained. "Oh and one more problem, because of that attitude you gave me, you will be running a few errands with me tomorrow after your morning duties," She said.

"So? It's just errands," He laughed a little, kicking his heels on the stone ground.

"Very well, then you won't mind stamping two hundred letters to approve them, writing ten letters to our neighbouring countries about trade business and coming to Sundosia to assist?" She politely asked. "Will you do that for me?" She requested, grinning in her head.

"...Your bluffing?" He assumed. "That is..."

"Hard work?" She asked rhetorically. "It must be done and since it's just errands you can assist me."

He wished he had shut his mouth, such work required such energy and Hans right now felt like a carriage with no horse power. He nodded anyway and hoped he could rush through it very quickly.

"Marie, the dress maker will bring you some suitable, less... tarnished garments," She told him.

"Are you implying my clothes are less valuable then yours?" He questioned her in envy.

"Have you taken a proper look at them?" She laughed. "I hate to be rude, but have you seen your worn out, grubby clothes? How long was it when you last washed them on the board?" She asked, giggling.

"Not for months..." He looked down, ashamed.

"How so?"

"After my father told me I would be soon transferred to Arendelle, they didn't let me have a change of garments.." Hans clarified. "That was two months before," He elucidated.

Elsa rubbed her arms. She would have no idea how it must feel to be in the same outfit for so long. Then again she would hate not being able to change at will, he must be reeking off body odour. As the time ticked, Elsa coaxed Hans back inside, ignoring his conversation. Gracefully, she walked back inside the castle as Anna was already asleep most likely. She had broke away from Elsa's side and wandered back to the castle to rest, after all it was terribly late.

* * *

In the morning the sun had scurried away ever so sneakily. All that was left were the gloomy view of the depressing clouds and the patter of delicate raindrops dancing down to the ground. Elsa's bedroom was a sight for sore eyes, everything was NEAT. Everything was so perfect that maids couldn't top her ability to perfect her belongings. Books always in alphabetical order ranging from least important to important. Letters, treaties and trade business paperwork all categorised into their importance and the type of problem they were.

Floor, waxed and shined. Wallpaper glistening even in the worst of weathers and most certainly the fresh, clean scent of her bedroom was divine.  
Elsa's bed on the other hand was a mess, pillows strewn all over it, quilt not tucked in at the edges. No birds chirped peacefully outside and the maids blocked her view of the gloom and doom sky anyhow.

Not that she was complaining except she could see Hans right now, falling out of bed, staring shell shocked at the rain and groaning like a baby. He would step one foot out and refuse to work in the cold, bitter rain even if he was under stable shelter.

Elsa arose up from her bed and began her daily routine as usual, then once she was done she could go and read the letter from the Kingdom of Sundosia. It was apparently _urgent_ , but now everything was. All the letters she'd ever received had always had a stamp on the front saying _urgent!_ It didn't matter if it was actually something simple like a meeting about a new item to trade. No. Most times it was something that was non important. Then again she would most likely be willing to read the urgent ones then the ones which don't say it.

Its a waste of her time reading such boring letters when there are letters with actual important matters written in them. Elsa made her way down to her study when she had finally completed her morning routine. Her study was neat as usual and her next letter to read was the letter from Sundosia. It was placed on her desk in a tidy corner, begging to be opened and read.

Elsa wasted no time, she would either open it and face palm herself or proceed in doing whatever in her power to assist. It was a fragile envelope, white as snow that ripped easily as she tore it open. When she pulled the letter out, it had another _URGENT_ , red inked stamp on it. The Queen, unfolded it and began to read.

 _Dear Queen Elsa,_

 _We are sorry to bother you on such short notice and as you have recently had your near murderer crawl back into your Kingdom,_

 _it is selfish for me to ask this of you._

 _Our once peaceful neighbouring Kingdom, Easterdern has always been the kingdom of darkness, shrouded in eternal moonlight._

 _We were it's opposite, the sun kingdom who flourished in such radiant skies as you may know, never in the night time._

 _We always were accepting off this unfortunate turn of events as you know, but recently we were sent threatening letters from Easterdern._

 _The Queen and King of Easterdern have already tried with no explanation to take our sun in exchange for their moon._

 _Sundosian's can't survive without our magical, artificial sun, without it we will all perish into nothing._

 _I believe the same goes to Eeasterdian's, their rulers could be making a mistake by doing such a thing. It could very well be impossible for them to survive_

 _with our sun's rage. I have selfish need of your ice magic, to act as defence whilst we continue trying to_

 _reason with them. If you are able to, it would be in great appreciation if you could assist us in our desperate hour of need,_

 _Kind regards, King Archibald._

Elsa placed it down in disbelief. How could such kind, loving kingdoms who have always been in such harmony, suddenly turn as sour as a grapefruit. It was most unusual and since she had refused to use her powers for such purpose what could she do if things got out of hand? Elsa also had to consider her sisters thoughts, her advisers thoughts. Most importantly it could take weeks to resolve the problem and Hans had work to do in Arendelle.

She wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted him in Arendelle, without her eagle eyes, watching him.  
She couldn't just push it away, she had to do something...

* * *

 **End of chapter 7. Please review on your thoughts :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Three years ago- Misery

**AN- Please review. This chapter we are focusing on what happened to Hans, why his brothers had a motive/incentive to do it and how it affected Hans afterwards in depth.**

 **After this section of the past, we will find out what happened after his hands were broken and who was coming to visit him.**

 **(Part 1 out of a potential 3)**

 **Rating : T plus for language.**

* * *

 _ **"An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind" - Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

 _ **The Southern Isles - Three years ago.**_

 ** _The greatest misery, plunged him down, for he was never suppose to be found.  
His brothers played a nasty game, for Hans he lost and fell in shame.  
Oh how his father blamed him on something he didn't commit, how he wished he'd never exist.  
After the game he was never the same, he stole a kingdom that had already been claimed.  
Optimism, not strong enough to cure his pain, he never ever felt the same._**

 ** _\- Written originally by me._**

It was that scornful day, his memories were flooding back to him. That hateful day three years ago when his brothers showed their true colours. It was the day Hans realised he needed a place of his own. He needed somewhere where he didn't have the nuisance of his brothers dragging him down to their level. It was time to show them that he was strong; he wanted to prove he wasn't just existing. Those three made quick work of him that day, blaming him for all he _hadn't_ done. What's worse is when they gave him his claustrophobia, they gave him the fear of failure too and of never being able to escape an impossible situation. He needed that escape, he let them walk over him like he was merely an insect.

He was more than that, he might've been shy or weaker in physicality, but he had the strongest heart. Hans had always been scared of sticking up for himself because of his older brothers intimidating appearances. Their strong confidence put his two word sentences to shame as they stood proudly with their shoulders broadly. Hans would usually hide in the corner at parties or balls. It wasn't that he was an outcast and wanted to be forgotten, it was the issue of self confidence. Cowering in the shadows of such funny, brave and composed brothers was difficult all by itself.

Optimistically, Hans at the age of only twelve knew that one day he would have the courage to face his fear of crowds or having brothers WAY cooler than he was. Voila! It was on his fourteenth birthday, he became a little more self assured. He wasn't frightened of how easy going everyone was and how sometimes he would get embarrassed when they make fun of him. Luckily, he swept past that, carrying a new sense of positivity and a cool headed tone.

Later on, he grew up. Hurrying through education as the clocks watched him do hours after hours of studying. At sixteen his brothers were still very vocal and undervalued him. Hans only spoke to his brothers who valued him as a person, doing this proved to be so much better as he felt more comfortable around them.

Audvar, Eugene, Absalon, Caesar, Calvin, Albert and Arnold - the only six out of 12 who thought of him as a normal brother. Without a doubt they did have their bad days, grumpy days and they did fight at some times, but sibling rivalry is inevitable.

Cruelly, he was only sixteen when he was ignored for two years by Adar, Carlo and Jared. He never understood why..  
Did they underestimate how much havoc he could cause? or perhaps they were secretly jealous of his good looks.

August and Eric, they decided this would be fun, that causing someone so much grief was OK!  
They had gone too far, even the ones who pretended he was non existent didn't go as far.

It all started on a Sunday morning in a friendly game of javelin (at the age of now twenty). All throwing their spears in the castle fields to the opposite end to see who could throw it the furthest. On an occasion, he could throw it pretty far, but mostly it was Jared, Eugene of Calvin who showed their strength the most. It seemed innocent enough, everyone was getting along, waiting their turn to throw their pole the furthest.

Soon after a couple more goes, Hans threw his javelin and it didn't go very far at all. It barely made it to the centre of the pitch. Jared and Adar laughed under their breath whilst August and Carlo were having a good old natter. It appeared to be peachy perfect until his father came out to spectate on the next game. He sat just beside the game at a scoring table where the judge would usually sit to check if the ball was out or in.

King Fredrick soon hustled the boys into a horizontal line, indicating a fresh new game. As per usual Hans was placed last to take a turn which infuriated him slightly. Carlo was first to take a turn, _what a surprise!_ Following on as - August, Jared, Eugene, Eric, Caesar, Albert, Arnold, Calvin, Adar, Absalon and finally Hans. Always shoved to the back like he was an invalid. Great..

"Ready, set, go!" King Fredrick bellowed in enthusiasm.

Carlo lobbed his javelin as far as he could as it pierced the turf into the ground at the other end.

"Hah, beat that ladies!" He laughed arrogantly.

"Oh please, I could beat you in my dreams," August chuckled, throwing his spear exactly next to Carlo's on the other end.

Carlo nodded his head, proudly. "Well played, brother," He slapped him on the back.

"Ouch, thanks Carlo.." He muttered, nearly falling on the grass.

Out of the blue, Hans soon became aware it was his go next, and he was so nervous and only a couple didn't make it to the other side. Hans shoulders tensed so he tried to reassure himself.

 _"Its gonna be alright!" He thought silently._

 _"Just do your best," He told himself._

Has grabbed his javelin, nearly dropping it, because his palms were so sweaty. His clumsiness couldn't show now, please no. He held it behind his head, and lunged it forward with all his strength, it actually made it to the other side! He was so impressed and relieved that his nerves didn't distract him.

"Nice one, Hans," Eugene put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you Eugene," Hans grinned.

Next phase- Fredrick decided to put them into two groups.

"Right..Carlo, Jared, Caesar, August, Adar, Hans and Eric," He said loudly. "You are my first team," He notified them.

"The rest of you, you are team two," Fredrick told them.

Then everyone scurried into the groups they were designated to.

"Father!" Carlo shouted. "They have one extra person and we have..Hans.." He hissed, giving a dirty look to Hans.

"I see your point, so as a result one of extra members score won't count," He decided. "Never belittle your brother, it is against the laws of brotherhood."

Carlo a fully fledged twenty three year old, still acting like a child. It was stupid, he was ridiculous. So Hans knew he had to make the best of things as his father kept a close eye on all of them on this sunny day.

Those except Caesar in Hans's group all grumbled and ignored him as per usual. Until finally the battle commenced, they all had a turn throwing their spears and again Hans was left for last. Fucking hating the whole fucking situation. He guessed he would be the last person to throw, but it was like now they did it just to piss him off.

Hans was dreading having the pressure of throwing for his team, all except one would beat him up for not giving a winning score. Yet again, it was his turn. Hans picked up his javelin. He took a deep breath as he tried to throw it, but it slipped out of his hands and slithered onto the floor like a serpent. How embarrassing..

Hans had always wished one day, he would be King or someone worth living for. Oh how he couldn't wait for the day someone would address him like he was someone powerful. He wished he could've had the confidence to throw it right, instead of dropping it. Wishing one day he'd having fifteen minutes of fame not fifteen years of shame. Maybe he was over exaggerating, they would understand completely that mistakes happen.

"Hans! You absolute fool!" Eric yelled, confronting him.

"My hands slipped, my apologies.." Hans said.

Adar glared at him, "You.." He began. "You shouldn't even play, when you play like women do!" Giving Hans a stinging wrath.

"I'm trying my best, I just lost grip!" He defended himself.

Fredrick stood up blatantly, "Enough!" He roared like a lion.

They all fell in dead silence and swizzled their heads to face their father.

"You will all quit complaining, play fair and enjoy the sun," He growled. "I don't want any further commotion or it's the attic for all of you."

The attic, it seemed harmless enough like where people store unwanted things around the house. but this was way grosser. Just a rotten, dingy, revolting place where all the old ornaments and unwanted presents were held. It was quite small, fitting all of them uncomfortably squished, but the worst part is the smell. Rotting eggs, rotting milk, mould, mouldy cheese, dirt, dust. Those were a few of many words that could describe perfectly how bad the attic really smelt like.

No the most frightening thing about the attic was that the door to it always got jammed. To get to the attic, (if you really wanted to for no particular reason), you have to go up to the third floor, up a ladder, into the astronomy room, at the far end pull down another not sturdy ladder and then at the top of it open a crusty door. Sure you could say its a good thing that it was so out of the way because of the potent, disgusting stench. On the other hand, if you ever got stuck in there all on your own, it could be hours or days before your screams would be heard.

Of course, it is foolish to say that if you did then no one would not notice your absence because of course they would. To be precise, if someone knew you were in there but decided to think it was fun and didn't inform anyone or told questioners a _fake location_ then it gets real. Indeed it was a dreaded cramped space to end up.

The game continued, Hans was given a second go. He promised to go far, he swore he'd get it to the other end. So he concentrated really hard, a flung it so hard that he thought his arm would give way.

They had lost.

His stick didn't even reach the middle, "Hans!" Jared moaned. "We've lost thanks to your lack of skill.." He raised his voice gradually, stepping closer to him.

"I thought I could make it!" Hans back chatted, face to face to his cruel brother.

"I've had enough of your pity!" Jared suddenly felt the urge to lash out even though it wasn't his fault. He punched him hard as Carlo, Adar, Eric and August joined in, tripping him to the ground, kicking him till he was numb.

The King rushed over once he saw, then beckoned a guard patrolling to assist him on breaking up the fight. The others watched in shock, not wanting to get involved for clear reasons. Instigating a bigger fight would make it ten times worse so they stepped back to avoid getting the blame.

After all was calmer than it was, Hans was revealed with a fresh black eye and a split lip.

 _Why did hatred lead to this?_

Eugene and Calvin went to help Hans up as they looked at Carlo and his crew who did it.

The King fired up with animosity and fury, "Guards, escort Carlo, Jared, August and Eric to the attic," He commanded strictly. "They will be staying there a while."

The guard nodded and dragged the Princes to their doom. King Fredrick sighed, "The tournament is cancelled, please can someone take Hans to help him clean up?"

"I will" Eugene offered.

The King nodded and wandered off, taking one squint back at his poor bruised son. Eugene kindly took him to the kitchen, ordering a servant to grab a damp cloth. Hans sat empty at the kitchen table as Eugene dabbed the wet cloth on his eye and lip.

"My apologies, Hans.." He sighed, tending to his minor injuries. "I did not expect it to go the way it did."

"Don't worry about it.."

"No brother, I should've got the others and myself to help.." He said guiltily. "I was just afraid of getting some of the blame.." He said, still wiping Hans's face.

Hans shook his head, "I understand."

His brother smiled and gave him a hug, "You know I would never let anything happen to my little bro," He laughed.

* * *

 **MWHAHAH End of chapter.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **What is Carlo gonna do? Do you think they treat Hans like bullshit?**


	9. Chapter 9: Three years ago-misconception

**I would deeply appreciate more people to review, especially the ones who follow the story.  
I am very grateful to those who have and hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Part 2 out of a potential 3**

 **Rated: T plus for mature themes.**

* * *

 _ **"Funny thing about revenge, it could make a killer out of a man" - Kevis Hendrickson**_

* * *

 ** _Our poor Prince Hans, who's heart shattered in pain,  
His brothers who betrayed him don't feel ashamed.  
Hans was trapped in his own fear,  
Blamed for his brothers fall,  
It haunts him for years,  
And made him bleed most of all._**

 ** _\- Written by me._**

 ** _Chapter 9 - Misconception_**

 _ **The Southern Isles - Three years ago**_

A potential vengeance was now laying on the table like a cookery book. Carlos, Eric, Jared and August all tossed into the grimy, mouldy aroma of the attic. A scent to make even the flies croak and the frogs drop dead. May I repeat, it is not your average, everyday sort of attic- ranging from a staggering five ft high gap until you feel the ceiling. The space used primarily for storage meant it was a very tight squeeze, boxes all around the edges of the square room, tucked tidily into a storage cabinet.

As Carlos arose from his minuscule area, he became enraged very expeditiously. Jared ruffled his brunette locks as he crouched down on the floor, due to the low ceilings. On the contrary low ceilings were good for keeping rats and mice out, there was no room, no thick ledges or planks for them to scurry across. All planks darting across were thin and crooked, no mice could possibly get across.

Each brother was now squatting on the uncomfortable crimson brittle rug, an unwanted family heirloom. Hans's greatest grandpa, George, Archie, Thompson Westerguard the third. He had died after a heart attack back in 1818. He had passed down that god awful, dusty rug to his children and they passed it down earlier than expected, (I can't blame them). It arrived soon at Hans's family and they took one look, one whiff and discarded it almost immediately to rot like the other things up there in the attic.

Carlos danced around, not like the minuet or waltz of course. He paced, slightly tilted downwards as the ceiling was too far low to lift his head, and tilted every so often and glared at the others in uncertainty.  
August was just as pissed, he was always very vain and after being thrown into the attic, he realised he had no hair comb. His hair was frizzed and messy, leaving him in a pissed state.

Jared didn't care, he knew it wouldn't be long. Eric on the other hand began thrusting his fists at the jammed, locked door. His knuckles began to bleed gradually as he didn't give up on unlocking the door.

"Damn that Hans!" Eric hissed. "He will be very sorry.." He growled.

"Don't you get it, you fools," Jared tutted, rolling his eyes. "You treated him like boulder dash"

"Don't act all holy, you started this," August looked around up at Jared. "You decided to take your pathetic anger out on him"

"We all are responsible, I don't want to hear any of you try to pretend you have caused any less conflict than the rest of us.." Carlos grunted, frowning.

Jared folded his arms, "I've got no ill will now, my anger has depreciated" He shrugged. "I believe all of us were in rage at that moment"

August and Eric shook their heads, "NO" They chimed, looking at each other in synchronisation. "Hans is a sorry excuse for a brother, we must seek vengeance for this rotten prison he has encased us in," Eric said angrily. August thought for a split second, "I have the perfect little set up, but Carlos or Jared, I will need your assistance." He stated.

Jared shook his head firmly, "I will not be involved in this ludicrous attempt to seek such vengeance on something so pathetic" He laughed seriously. "You must be mistaken with such things"

"I will do it, Jared you started this but now you pretend you are a saint?" Carlos laughed in utter embarrassment for him. "What do you suppose we do?" He asked curiously.

Eric laughed cruelly, "We will of course lock him in this very room, all alone!" He cackled, callously.

"Genius!" August smirked.

"Bone heads, our father will wonder where Hans has disappeared off to," Carlos interrupted. "How long do you think he should be kept in there?"

"Hmm.." August wondered. "What a possible predicament.."

"Well to be certain, we know next week is fathers business trip to the Northern Isles," Eric muttered. "Servants are easy to distract and fool.." He suggested.

"Brilliant, although how long time period are we talking?" Carlos inquired. "An hour, a couple hours?"

"At least three days"

"Three days, Eric!" Carlos coughed wildly. "Are you out of your mind?!" He shouted.

"Is there a problem?" He asked smirking.

"Couldn't he die?" August quizzed, staring in confusion at Eric.

August was correct, medical help and nutritional health was limited. Eric decided a cruel and insane plan- No food or water for three days was certain death. How could they cover a death up? It was simple- he stormed off after a fight and they _couldn't find him._ They searched and searched carefully for days until finally three days later they found him in the attic, as dead as a door nail.

"Won't the servants look up in the attic?" August said to his partner in crime.

"Hmm...well I'll tell them that I have searched the attic," It just popped into his head like a light bulb.

August looked bored, "Your plan will not proceed then"

"How so?"

"You said when we find him dead in the attic, but if you'd already looked then how will that match up?" He said.

He had really stuck his foot in mud this time, for a possibly evil mastermind he left the biggest pothole.

"Change of actions; Hans was found in the attic, but when we looked the first time he wasn't there," Eric smiled to himself. "He must've moved spots"

"You are all insane!" Jared exclaimed. "Hans may be a pain in my royal behind, but killing him is just unbelievably horrific!" He shouted panicking.

"We all hate him anyway?" Eric assumed. "It is our little accident" He laughed hysterically.

Carlos and Jared couldn't believe theirs ears or eyes, what they had just heard. Yes Eric and August both had an unusual detesting loath for Hans, but even after they would beat him up they never thought they would even consider murder. It was unheard of, unspeakable sort of words. No one except criminals were killed and witches of course. They needed help and help fast. There only path was down a mental asylum for proper treatment.

After a couple hours, they were released from the grimy prison of the attic. Carlos was so reluctant to agree, he needed to get out of it pronto or prevent it.

They sat around the quiet table at brunch without any kitchen staff to bother their evil plans. Carlos and Jared sat in silence. What could they possibly say? They felt compelled to follow their brothers wishes, but whole-heartily they considered Hans as a their brother.

"Excuse me..August, Eric." He grabbed there undivided attention.

"What is it brother?" He asked, sipping his drink of water.

"I can't accept this.." Carlos muttered. "Hans is annoying and foolish, but I don't wish death upon him!" He pleaded.

"You are not meaning to back out, are you?" Eric laughed, disbelieving him.

Jared stayed completely silent, he was just glad he was in the clearing. How would he tell his father? Should he say anything at all or should he just keep quiet? Then of course he had to realise that what if Hans escaped, what happens if miraculously he managed to climb out of the window and tell on them. In such a ill state, it would be certain that he wasn't just up there to look at old junk.

If it is so he gets out on the second day, he will be in a horrible state, frail and fragile and weak. They will give him medical help, try to refresh his brain. After that, he will explain to them how he was locked in there by Carlos, Eric and August, all alone without food and water.

"You won't get away with this!" Jared said. "What if he escapes out the window?" He prodded to know their stupid plan, maybe just maybe they were joking.

Suddenly a simply dressed servant came in, handing them all bowls of sloppy oatmeal. At this time of day? After a brief _thank you ever so,_ he scooted off out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Before cackling more in devious behaviours, August and Eric scanned the room. Typically, members of the royal servants, maids and so on were very wary that they were not aloud to snoop. On the contrary, in the past there have been servants who have betrayed them.

As a result they were drawn and quartered, for the news/ information they heard was highly classified. Only in extreme circumstances pray pardon, it was only on a couple of rare occasions.

"In my experience, in such a panicked state people will avoid going out of windows and mostly just scream for help instead. Consequently, wearing themselves out and have no energy to plan an escape route," Eric said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, eating his fresh oatmeal like this was a chat about the weather.

"How do you even know all that?" Carlos said loudly.

"Father takes me to the great towers of the Southern Isles where there is a window in the prisoners cell, you connect the dots"

This was getting out of hand..murder was just too much. Vengeance is best served cold as the saying goes, but he wouldn't be alive to even feel powerless or be there little puppet. Hans would be dead under a grave stone, the evil brothers couldn't have any blackmail over him so what would be the point?

For the throne, many brothers would kill their brothers to get further up in line to be King. On this occasion it was unexplained and left to your imagination. Carlos was right on the edge, he needed to blurt it out.

He stood up, squeezed his fists and went for it, "I'm not helping you do your dirty work!" He spluttered.

He pulled out a grin, "Then you won't mind me and August spilling to father when he gets back that you were involved" He got up and stood behind him.

Putting his head close to his neck and breathing into his ear, Eric intimidated him easily, picking him out like a coloured crayon.

"P-please..he's our brother.." Carlos shivered, craving so much to rewind time and be eating with Hans instead. Backing away from him he looked him in the eye, "You have lost your mind!" He teared up, he couldn't believe that his ears were stained with thickening blood.

"Fine" He shrugged, laughing it off. "We won't say, it was you for cowering out," Looking at Carlos and Jared who was sat still staring into his oatmeal, hoping it would somehow teleport him out of this mess.

"Thank you..?" He said lowly.

"But for my generosity...you mustn't say a word to anyone," he warned him. "Or we will make your life a misery and say it was your idea," Evil cow type of tone he spoke.

Now he was clear from this, he could go play darts or go horse riding, but instead he was determined to help Hans, one way or another he couldn't let him die. Even if he was a failure, he was his brother and brothers are forever. Sins are for never.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm here for you

**Welcome to chapter 10. We will be focusing on Hans and Elsa's relationship.  
Enjoy!**

 **Chapter rating T plus (language)**

* * *

 ** _"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye" - H. Jackson Brown Jr._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: I'm here for you.**_

 _ **Arendelle- the early morning**_

Arendelle, as peaceful as ever except for the blizzard Elsa was cooking up. A tornado of over thought thoughts swirling inside her head. She sat in the castle courtyards with a pile of books beside her about politics.

The sun was out finally and shone on poor Elsa, deciphering every single thought into a departure of another. It escalated into the largest thought cram ever, her mind was overflowing and hurting like hell. She had only just woken an hour ago from her dreamy sleep; Elsa was surprisingly fatigued and exhausted.

Right on cue, Princess Anna entered the beautiful courtyard grounds, wearing her _Fever dress._ The same dress she had worn on that unfortunate day of her birthday, where her sister had become sick.

Anna noticed her sisters overloaded thoughts, books piled untidily, Elsa looking like a sweaty mess and her dress dirty and scraped. She sauntered over to her sister and sat beside her, minding herself around the books.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Anna asked nicely, looking at Elsa who was hanging her head in her hands.

Elsa raised her head instantly, covering her overwhelmed feelings at that moment. "Yes.." She tried to say confidently. "I was just reading a..VERY boring book about royal problems and how to solve them.." She wiped her forehead of the moist.

Anna lent the back of her hand on her sisters temple, "Oh Elsa, your burning up!" She exclaimed. "Why exhaust yourself in such early hours of the morning?" She wondered, picking up and reading the titles of the books.

 _Royal intuitions..._

 _Royalty and it's demands_

 _The laws of royalty_

 _Queen's guide to royal politics_

 _Court order_

 _"woah.." Anna thought in her head. "So many books about royal politics..why not about royal gowns. Or satin gloves since she has rows and rows of them in the attic?" She giggled, overlooking the sight of politics as too much for her to handle._

Elsa half grinned in embarrassment to all the books about practically the same old subject- royal politics.

"What's gotten you to feel awake enough to read this boring stuff?" Anna laughed, whilst putting the books in a neat pile.

Elsa shrugged, "Nothing, just thought it was useful.." She murmured.

"Uhuh...SURE!" Her sister pulled a sheepish grin. " _I believe you one hundred percent!"_

Elsa loved her sister, she knew exactly when she wasn't being honest but it also hindered her privacy, as she could read her like a fucking book! Elsa knew she couldn't get around this one, so she told her the truth just to get it over with.

"Sundosia..Easterdern.." She sighed, standing up. "They have always been the most united kingdoms known," She continued, walking out of the garden, leaving her books to sit alone. "You see..Sundosia's sun is being threatened by the Easterdian's..they want to take their sun for themselves.."

Anna followed and nodded in disbelief, "Sundosia and Easterdern are like best friends, what happened did Sundosia not invite them to a party?" She chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I don't know.." She said quietly, twisting her platinum blonde braid.

"And what has this got to do with you?" She quizzed, bobbing next to her sister.

"They want to use my ice powers as a defence method," She replied. "What's worse is..I can't trust Hans here on his own!"

Elsa knew she would be helping a kingdom in their desperate hour of need, if Sundosia had no sun they would all perish. This also meant that Easterdan's way of life could change drastically, what if they could not deal with the razing heat?

"Okay..One- I think it's about time people are using your powers for good and two- Hans can grin and bare the journey," Anna said helpfully.

Elsa smiled, maybe she was overreacting, it couldn't be as bad as welcoming her enemy back into her kingdom without a proper reason. It was sunny and warm, it felt like a day she'd want to be on the sandy shores of Sundosia's waking waters. A simply beautiful beach. Of course it was used primarily as a good background for the painter to paint the royal family of whatever kingdom went there for that reason.

It was a day, she'd like to have no worries, no thoughts overloading her mind, no problems popping up in her head. Just peace at all costs, but that was only in dreams where the citizens of all kingdoms would hold hands in harmony. It was simply inevitable.

The the thought struck up inside her head, she was to visit that Prince to check up on his work in just an hour.

* * *

Hans had woken from his slumber an hour before, but as the rain that once poured down on him was spitting on him, he decided to wait it out. Luckily, it did come to a stop and he was determined to set a good impression.

The dressmaker was due to come at this time, so Hans stood outside in the sunshine, waiting patiently. The birds were singing and his feet were not as they were dripping with month old sweat. Now a couple minutes later, the dressmaker, Marie, finally arrived with a pile of garments. Elsa had promised one outfit, but that pile was more so like four!

 _The Queen treating me so generously?_

"Good morning, Hans," She curtsied, gracefully. "These are the clothes my Queen is offering you," Handing him the four outfits.

Hans couldn't believe it, "Thank you..?" He muttered out, even though he missed being called _Prince._

He was such in shock when he was being handed this, then on the other hand he wondered if it was because he was to be modest and not be in hobo clothes for his stay in Arendelle.

"The top piece of garment is for work like this," She advised him. "Have a good day," As she bowed and left with haste down the cobblestone path inside the castle.

Hans peered down slightly at the top clothing, it was a green shirt with a blue apron and thick black boots. No wonder it was for working, those boots looked like farmers boots.

Hans was indecisive, he knew Martha the servant would be here to give him water for the horses dish. If he were to get dressed, she might show up and walk in on him not realising her was dressing.

Taking that risk, he carried his clothes inside the shack and placed the ones he didn't need on his bed. Taking off his rotten coated boots first, shaking all the dirt out of them forcefully out the door.

Closing the door, he removed his shirt and stared down at his rib cage poking out of his skin slightly, and staring at his wrists, still scared with dreadful memories. He remembered when he was buff as shit, when he had the body all the ladies liked. Now all that was left was a skinny figure, insecure and lonely.

As he picked up his new shirt, he soon noticed it had all its buttons done up. As he picked it up, it smelt amazing so he took a long breath into it and felt so satisfied to to smell BO constantly. As he undid the first button he heard a voice and loud footsteps coming from outside.

"Hans, it is me Martha I have the water for the horses," It rang from afar, drawing closer.

Fuck.

Hans fumbled noisily trying to undo the buttons asap, but as he nearly would get one through the hole, his fingers would slip and let go. The button would bounce back and remain in its starting position His blood was boiling, his chest hairs were tingling. He needed to desperately do something, lets just hope she isn't dumb enough to walk in on a closed door before knocking.

Suddenly the door handle jiggled and Hans yelled as loud as he could, "DON'T COME IN!"

It wasn't like he was in his birthday suit, but the thought of a middle aged or older woman seeing him like that made him queasy. Obviously, she had no respect for him as she spoke out again as she opened the door ajar.

"Hans, are you in here?" She said.

Hans died of embarrassment, doing his best to use the clothes as shield from his anorexic body. How could a royal servant be so incompetent that she hadn't heard of knocking?

 _"If Elsa was getting dressed, you can't tell me she would walk in on her!" He thought in anger._

Martha came in until she saw the half nude Prince staring red eyed at her. She was an old woman, grey hair, bob. On her wearing a white blouse with a long skirt. She was carrying a bucket of water with a honeysuckle flower in it.

"OH, my apologies Hans, I had _no idea you were in here!"_ She joked, giggling slightly.

"You didn't hear me warn you not to come in?!" He raised his voice, flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry..you're gonna have to excuse the old ears.." She laughed. "Don't worry I'm leaving now!" She giggled, turning around and leaving.

What a _lovely_ old woman, first she couldn't have the common decency to knock, then she blames her ears on why she couldn't hear him, cheeky! Hans then got dressed speedily like a horse galloping in horse jousting. Keeping a steady speed, and voila! He finally made his way outside into the bright world.

Martha waited patiently as she handed him the bucket and made her way out of the stables area, back to the castle. Hans breathed with relief as he got to work in the grubby stables. The horses neighed noisily which hurt his ears to the point where that horses neigh would ring back to him like an echo. It was painful, but it was all worth it to get it all done.

Feeding the horses was simple pimple and giving them water was just as easy. It was brushing that was the problem.. Every time he would get close to brush their mane, they felt provoked and tried to buck him with their hind legs.

"Oh don't be like that fleabag!" He yelled. "Let me brush your fluffy mane," He spoke gentler.

As he tried to brush the mane, the horse was at its breaking point. This horse was near kicking him until Hans decided to try brush another horses mane instead. This next horse was smaller than the last with a luscious black mane, she or he was a real black beauty. Like deadly nightshade, her mane was long as tangled which made Hans go through poison trying to brush it.

Finished. Phew.

Hans had finally tended to ALL the horses, even that stubborn one! He was absolutely exhausted and remembered he had errands with Elsa soon. It came around sooner than later, he saw her in view walking down in her signature blue dress, slightly worn down from earlier.

* * *

Elsa saw Hans sitting on the stone ground looking parched and sweaty. Anna had gone of with Kristoff again to the town because there was a small festival of wisdom taking place. All the best wishes to them and apologies that she couldn't make it she had told Anna.

When she approached Hans she gave him a small, tin flask almost immediately containing fresh, cold water. Hans looked in confusion, two miracles in one day?!  
He took it gratefully, "Thank you, your majesty..." He said sipping the drink. Oh how it felt so good to drink the water. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Elsa looked at him, "You have a whole day of work ahead of you, it is only in your best interest that you keep up your strength," She replied to him as he stood up, handing her back the small, tin, square flask.

Hans only assumed that it was to be something that would be of her benefit, after all he couldn't work with no water in his system. He smiled slightly at the cold hearted Queen in thanks. "I still thank you for your generosity," He smiled sincerely.

Elsa felt happy that he wasn't being rude or smug for once, he was genuinely thankful and that she smiled back at him for. Maybe just maybe inside that cold heart was some good left of that tyrant.

"Did the dressmaker hand you your new garments?" Elsa questioned Hans.

"Yes, she did"

"Good, and did Martha-" Elsa said before she was interrupted.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but that servant of yours walked in on me whilst I was busy changing into these suitable clothing!" He laughed embarrassed for himself. "I told her with clarity that she was not to come in, but she still came in then blamed it on her poor hearing!" He explained quickly.

Elsa giggled for him, "Oh my apologies, I forgot she does that," Elsa put a hand over her mouth. "My deepest apologies, she just isn't all there.."

"She didn't even knock!" He said annoyed.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, "One time I was getting dressed to and I found myself confronting her in my undergarments..." She blushed. "It was very embarrassing.." She laughed to herself.

A thought crossed his mind..

 _I would love to see what lies under that cold Queen's garments.._

What was he thinking, that was preposterous! As he concentrated on the funny side to this accident he tried to forget what he had just thought but could not. How Elsa was laughing with him, not at him. How she was acting so generous, yet serious and funny at the same time. Lively and understanding.

"Are you alright Hans?" She asked him, causing him to snap out of his daydream.

 _She is different then I thought.._

"Oh yes, your majesty!" He blurted out. "I'm a-alright.." He blushed a dark red.

"You sure?" She giggled. "You are very red...are you ill?" She asked worrying.

"N-no!" He replied rapidly. "I'm very well!" He smiled crookedly.

Did this Prince actually have a sense of humour? Elsa couldn't help, but picture him half clothed, being walked in on by the delirious Martha.

Elsa cleared her thoughts and shook his body away out of her mind, "Right, firstly we need to get fifty letters stamped," Elsa told Hans affirmatively, standing up in high posture.

Hans felt like groaning, but painfully resisted, "Very well, Els-Your majesty.." He corrected him self, feeling tired already.

"Let's get going then"

* * *

 **AN- More to come, MWAAUAHAHAHA**

Do you think Helsa is the best ship ever in frozen? Keep reading if you think yes or no.

If you said no I will sway your opinion I'm sure of it.

And if you said yes, then congrats I'm proud ;D

Review your opinion, or what I can improve on.


	11. Chapter 11: All your fault

**AN- Join me back in Arendelle where we focus on Hans and Elsa's relationship grow...slowly...**

 **Rated: T (mild-strong language is applied)**

 **I do not own frozen.**

* * *

 _ **"Part of me aches at the thought of her being so close yet so untouchable." - Nicholas Sparks.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: All your fault**

 **Arendelle- the royal study.**

It was no exception that Elsa was the neatest person in Arendelle. It was in her priority that keeping her schedule as tidy as her lifestyle was a necessity. When she would find someone breaking that rule of messing her tidily put away items it disturbed her calm. They had just both entered the study to stamp the letters, when Thomas, her royal messenger was strangely in there. He squatted in the far corner, pulling out books and scanning through them.

In Elsa's time, it was rare to find people in her study without permission, or a good reason. His hearing seemed to neglect him, as he did not hear the door opening. Hans looked at Elsa as she mimed a _shhh_ gesture towards him. They crouched down gently and watched his every move, he was sneaky and sly, pulling out every book on at least five shelves.

It could be innocent, maybe he was ordered to find something. The only thing he could possibly be searching for is the sun drop pearl necklace. It was stored in the book about the sun in a slot. Why would he want to look for it? It was of no power, just sentimental power.

They couldn't bare to watch him dive into book by book, it was truly painful. Unfortunately, if they were to be spotted he might refrain from snooping around, which meant when they weren't aware of it he could do the same and take something he shouldn't. Without any evidence that it was without a doubt him to stole an item, they were powerless.

Suddenly, he yanked a golden, dusted book from far behind the shelf. It was the sun book. He smirked in success, flicking carelessly through the pages, until he reached the necklace. It shined so beautifully in the light.

"Hans!" She whispered as quiet as a mouse.

"Yes?" He looked in worry.

"You need to go get one of my guards, they patrol everywhere," She commanded him, quietly.

Hans nodded and escaped the scene, trying to make himself not look any more obvious than he did. After he left silently, Thomas grabbed another pendant out of his trouser pocket. The moon shards necklace. It was owned by Easterdern's royal family which bewildered Elsa as to why he had it.

She saw him put the sun drop necklace around his neck, breathing a sigh of relief in his accomplishment. He then clipped the moon shards necklace around his neck adjacent to the previous.

Elsa hoped Hans would find a guard in the nick of time before it was too late. As Thomas laughed in triumph, a beam of light shot out from the necklaces and intertwined with each other. They were now merged as one, who knew they could do that?

It was now or never, he proceeded to stand up and exit. She had to stop him immediately. Reluctant to give away her position, she waited briefly for a few more moments as he put all the books back neatly. She was furious, she wanted to rip his head off. How could he fucking betray them like that?

It was no time to let out angry emotions of betrayal. Thomas had put all the books back as if not a single book had been misplaced. He walked towards the window and laughed to himself.

"Don't worry Sundosia, you'll give us back what is ours.." He mumbled to himself, smiling. His reflection showing in the windows pane.

 _"Sundosia?!" Elsa thought. "Why would he want to take down Sundosia, unless..." She focused her attention on joining the dots together. "He's from Easterdern.." She knew it.  
_

Hans was taking his sweet ass time, it was time to intercept this master plan of his. Elsa stood up clearly, shouting his name.

"Thomas!" She said loud and clear, moving towards him.

He looked at her in a panic, saying nothing at all. Elsa entered his personal bubble and tried to grab the necklace of him. He jumped backwards and tutted playfully, "Not today your majesty.." He grinned, stroking the necklace. "You see this is my key to taking down Sundosia for everything they did to us!" He hissed, pacing around her.

"You had no right to come in here, search through my belongings then go ahead and take something that is forbidden to be touched by an outsider," Elsa stated, frowning.

He raised a brow, "You Arendellian folk act so high and mighty," He laughed cruelly. "I am just as an important person as you tend to be,"

"If so then why are you betraying me like this?" She questioned him firmly. "Doesn't that bring you to a low?"

He laughed, "For this moment I don't care about how low my status or politeness is," Walking around the room, touching things. "It is my greatest pleasure I welcome my new form of justice," He smiled evilly.

"Justice?" She replied, speedily, dying to know more.

"Sundosia are not the good people here.." He sighed. "We are.." He proceeded. "They defy us, belittling us to the point that we show one sign of justice, they cry for help!" He growled, kicking a chair.

"What do you mean?!" Elsa asked. "You have invaded their kingdom and tried to steal their source of life!" She reasoned with him.

"I managed to find the pity letter they sent you," He said bluntly. "What is written on there, is pure lies as its finest, do not trust them!" He warned her, approaching her. "Please, you have to trust me.."

Elsa was so confused, how could Sundosia be the bad people, they were in desperate need of her help to prevent Easterdern from stopping them from flourishing.

In the nick of time, Hans and a handful of guards burst into the room, dashing to Thomas. He bent down on his knees in surrender, allowing them to cuff him. They were tightly hinged shackles yet he welcomed them with open arms.

Elsa sat on the floor, watching in disbelief as Thomas was carted to the dungeon down below in the cold chambers. It was dark, dingy and smothered in despair, mold and loss of hope. Elsa assumed Hans filled them in on the details briefly, which is why he took so long.

Those deep, disastrous jail cells, crawling with mice and rats. He would be tossed into one of those nasty cells. It hurt inside, she trusted him for all the time he was hired. He was considered as a friend to Elsa, now after his explaining that may or may not be true, he'd be forced into hell.

It was tough, but it had to be done. He was the betrayer, it was all his fault.

* * *

Hans made it essential to check up on her mood, he kindly sat down next to her when all the hoopla had finished. It was nice having someone as terrifying as Hans, care for her in such a strange way. He looked at her and wondered if he should squeeze her icy cold hand in reassurance or refrain till later.

In respect, he decided to give her a smile instead in case she were to burst into frantic mode and freeze his hand. There would be not love to thaw it. His sore hand, frozen forever. Better not.

Elsa smiled back at him, she appreciated the company, while she processed what had just taken place. Was he actually sincerely telling the truth. Why would Sundosia go through all the trouble in troubling Elsa for her time when they were in no danger, but quite the opposite.

Was it all just a lie?

Sundosia defied them? What did that mean. It was all too much to process in such a sort space of time, the only full proof way to get answers would be to visit Thomas tomorrow and demand him to shed some light.

Hans stared at Elsa directly. She was so beautiful, but bewitching. Drawing him into a new kind of trap, he would never escape the grasps from. She was elegant and rich with intelligence, perfect for him. At last, it was only a wish of his. To turn back time to the good ol' days, to rewrite his history.

Elsa shook all the overwhelming thoughts out of her head, standing up. She placed a hand out for Hans as he took it generously. It felt warm somehow, not a cold touch to be found at all, so he used her to hoist himself off of the floor.

* * *

Anna, Elsa, Hans and Kristoff all sat in the family lounge a couple hours later discussing what had been discovered. The fire was lit, therefore the room was heated as they all sat close to one another.

They each had a cup of hot chocolate, which was a refreshing wake up call from all the drama.

"Wait..what?!" Anna burst out. "He was a citizen from Easterdern?" She gazed in shock, smudging all the hot chocolate sips around her lips. They all laughed discretely. "Why you all staring at me like that?" She went from pale to a shade of red.

 _"Chocolate lips" Kristoff mimed, giggling. It was nice to have laughs once in a while._

Anna, embarrassed, licked her lips to remove the stain of desire to make fun of her.

All merriment aside, Elsa answered her sister's question. "Yes, and he claims that Sundosia are liars," Elsa recapped. "Apparently, Sundosia are faking this plea for help.." She told them, still unsure why they would do that.

What in carnation would it accomplish for them, it seemed a waste of their time which left the option of Thomas lying. Why lie?

"Can I have my opinion here?" Kristoff interrupted. They all nodded. "What I think, is this Thomas guy could be telling the truth, he knows lying will get him no where so why bother, why not live the life of feeding reindeer's?" He layed his head back on the sofa, nodding to himself.

"Umm..okay then.." Elsa said plainly. "Any other takes on this?" She looked around at everyone. "Hans?" She volunteered him to participate.

Hans was busy daydreaming about Elsa not even realizing she was wanting his attention. How amazing to run along the sandy shores with Elsa in his arms, threatening her playfully that he would chuck her into the cold choppy waves of the ocean.

"Hans!" Elsa repeated herself. "Excuse me, are you awake?" She laughed.

"Huh..what were we talking about?" He said in a drunk tone.

"We were asking your opinion on this Thomas guy," Kristoff updated him. "How about listening?"

"Oh right..well in my opinion he's shady, untrustworthy and disloyal," He said. "What creep snoops around their Queen's study without permission?" Hans folded his arms, impressed with his argument.

Elsa knew he was most likely right, what loyal citizen would? Then again what Queen lets her enemy into her kingdom with an open smile and open arms. It wasn't at all weird now you balance that equation.

"I just don't understand.." Anna sighed. "Why would he betray us for a necklace? And where even is the merged thing now anyways?" She question its absence.

It completely slipped her mind, he must still wear it around his neck. Which means that she needed to see him sooner than tomorrow for definite. Hans wasn't too bothered, he shuffled on his seat closer to that of Elsa's spot, hoping to sneak a hand hold in. It didn't work, she would always have her hands grasped around her mug.

Sipping every so often, the clock ticking by.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

give it a review if you haven't already, cheers :)


	12. Chapter 12: Blood in the water

**AN- Hey, I know it's been a week. Very sorry, but I have been unexpectedly busy. Enjoy the chapter, review if you haven't ;)**

 **Chapter rating: M (mature themes and violence)**

* * *

" _You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel_." - **Johnny Depp**

* * *

 **Arendelle**

Elsa was adamant she take back what rightfully belonged to her. Then she began to worry, it wasn't just hers anymore, part of it belonged to Easterdern, even if they were a fucking screwed up Kingdom. It was her duty to act with integrity, perhaps Easterdern had no idea that one of their citizens was planning to do such actions. That is stealing a long thought useless medallion and merging it into something so atrociously powerful to cause chaos.

Thomas was one of her traitors, he had gone behind her back with no feelings of guilt In his heart whatsoever. Her only hope was that she'd be able to unmerge the two medallion's and set things back to normal. It would take a miracle, but in her only hope it would work just like that and everything would be at one.

No doubt they knew, the King of Sundosia had already stated that they were trying to kill their lifeforce. But why? It was no coincidence that after such harmony and peace, something was bound to go wrong. Sundosia and Easterdern, the birth places of peace in all honesty. Once upon a time, their Kingdom's were coinciding together on opposite ends. They understood their misfortune and traded it for love and light in its place, accepting that they would always be doomed for eternity.

Elsa sat patiently on the sofa, hoping the conversation would end. Martha handed her another cup of tea and smiled sweetly at her Queen. "May I be excused, your majesty.." She bowed. "I have somewhere very important to be, if I may.." She winced her eyes, not expecting her to be excused.

 **Thousands and thousands of years ago..**

Written plainly in old historian books, laid the story of the _Doomed Kingdoms of light and night._ Very unique? It was a story of how two Kingdom's in heavy war and battle became the heart and soul of adversity. In all ferociousness, they shone out the darkness with the power of peace. Once upon a time may I repeat, Sundosia and Easterdern were one colossal island.

Historians are not certain why, but on one end of the island it was night all the time, then on the opposite end it was constantly day. Each had their one of the needed sources, the moon and the sun. Easterdern had the moon, whilst Sundosia had the sun shining on them. For a long time it was very battle worthy, no one understood anything and it caused heated arguments which lead to further conflict between the two newly found Kingdoms.

In the centre of the island was a borderline, it was a border which connected the two Kingdoms and also sectioned off where the other one would be. One fine day, it was proven that the island was no longer able to be as one, government forced it to be severed into two separate isles.

It all started in the Kingdom of Sundosia, the Kingdom inescapable of being looped in a constant day pattern. Many were worried about sleeping, Easterdern slept as they needed it, but Sundosian's never felt the need to sleep. It seemed like a curse, so they sought out a wizard or a sorcerer to find a solution to this baffling problem.

A kind, but cocky wizard named William, came to visit the isle of Light and dark to experience the repetitive daytime occurrence. He was bewildered even as a wizard to find that one part of this isle was trapped in the illusive nighttime whereas the other half was encased in the brightly coloured day at all times. He wasn't sure what course of action to take, since everyone was seemingly cheerful.

Certainly being in the light of day all the time is brilliant, you never run out of time to do things. This wasn't the case, imagine never being able to rest or sleep off all the hard work even if you didn't physically feel sleepy, as a Sundosian citizen you would surely feel worn out.

Nighttime must be a breeze then, you get to sleep whenever you please. It must be wonderful to be in the tranquil hours of the night all the time, like a nocturnal bat. You are wrong, they had to complete work in the first half of the night then sleep In the next.

It seemed the wizards next actions were definitely preordained. He declared that he must disintegrate the border, give each Kingdom a sun or a moon and separate the islands. Give each Kingdom a sun or a moon? Boulder dash. No one, not even Merlin the great could conjure up such miracles. It sounded ridiculously impossible.

Dark magic was warned never to be tampered with; it was such as don't fix something that isn't broken. Messing with the fluent nature of the world can't leave to any good. It was like trying to turn back time, it wasn't meant to happen so it never will happen.

Easterdern and Sundosia were unsure of this method, they realised it wasn't necessary. They were perfectly capable of being each others shadow, lingering beside them in each other's opposite. The wizard was sent away, relieved of duty. Life was terrific, they finally lived in harmony in their regions.

It all went down hill supposedly recorded two weeks prior. On a beautiful day, they were to try a test subject to walk across the border. A Sundosian child named Eve volunteered and was aloud to test the mighty border. Conspiracy theory's thought she would change into an Easterdian and forever reside there. Of course, no one really believed them and soon it was thought she would turn into a pile of moon dust, a rare dust used for spells.

It was on that destined day, it was finally time to fight fire with fire. Crowds from both sides watched in anticipation, as little eleven year old Eve stumbled across the border into the earie twilight of the night. It seemed amazing to feel the darkness surrounding her and the atmosphere of peace.

Fuck...

Out of the blue, little Eve began choking, coughing rapidly. Her chest engulfed in the fumes of the night region. She collapsed onto the floor, Easterdian's rushed to her side in a panicked sparse. What could they do? QUICKLY, DO SOMETHING!

"What shall we do?!" Everyone screamed, pumping her chest, sweating a million ounces of thin drops of liquid.

They were so blind, before they realised that she needed to be moved back across the border to Sundosia. It was too late, after they moved her back, her breathing halted and it never started back up.

Her mouth leaking with bubbly poisonous looking foam. She jiggled a bit, her body jolting at every try for a breath. Then she stopped, her body was still and her mouth foamy and swollen.

She was dead.

She was fucking dead.

Her parents would grief over their poor dead child, who only wished to impress her region and prove that both regions can merge together. It wasn't ever so, it only brought countless battles using magic, ending in bloodshed. Easterdern became not the land of peace, but the land that dreaded sundown. They were frightened that they would wake up covered in their families blood and limbs.

Although they could not cross each other's borders, magic was their friend and later temporary protection spells were created. Sundosian's could cross into Easterdern's region for a limited amount of time. Then it was bloodshed after bloodshed, slaughter after slaughter. Families were ruined, children murdered at the hands of angry mobs.

All disrupted by that fateful day, the day Eve Castle died. People decided they had to blame someone, so large debate's ensued. It was tragically ended in that wizard finally separating the isles.

All wasn't lost. After a peace treaty was signed by all regions, Sundosia and Easterdern became known as peacemakers, descending a line of harmony into the timeline.

* * *

It was crucial she visit the traitor, before it was too late. She emerged from her sofa seat, and curtsied as she ran off gracefully in haste.

"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna asked inquisitively, getting up off Kristoff's squidgy lap.

"I'll go after her, your highness.." Hans offered, getting up off his seat.

Anna shook her head, "I can't trust the likes of you to be responsible in going after my sister.." She said sternly, frowning at him.

Hans couldn't let her go alone, so he ran after the runaway bride to find out where she was off to anyway, ignoring Anna's commands to come back. He heard hers and Kristoff's footsteps treading behind him in hurry. It wasn't as though he was trying to harm her, he cared for her.

Elsa ran down into the dreary dungeons of the castle, it was cold and dusty. That illusive mouldy scent sent shivers all off, whilst she hastily searched for Thomas. He was no where to be found. All was quiet except the cells full of criminals begging to be let out, banging the cell bars in anger. Tossing greasy bread into the hallways of the grimy cells.

Where could he be?

* * *

In another high tower of the castle, a mysterious figure waltz into the tower room. This tower was named _the tower of drifts._ It was said to be where the wind god was wrongly executed. In his honour, criminals would be tortured and killed.

This mysterious figure hobbled with a buff looking guy over to Thomas strung up on some torture contraption. His arms locked into place, stretched out painfully on the stretcher.

Elsa had never set this as an order, it was all very suspicious. The cloaked figure pulled of the hood as the face became apparent to Thomas, breathing in pain.

"I..t's you..?!" He looked in shock, breathing heavily. "Why have you brought me here?!" He bellowed at her, furiously trying to remove his restraints.

"You dirty little bastard, you dirty little Easterdian!" She hissed in spite of him, spitting on him in disgust.

"I don't understand...you are...you are from Arendelle..?" He questioned his own tongue twisted words of disappointment. How could someone so kind and innocent be willing to have knocked him out and dragging him to this stone cage. "You are just a.." He began worried for his life. "Elsa trusted you, you can't kill me!" Sounding intimidating.

"No, you must be mistaken," Smirking. " _you_ failed her by stealing this precious medallion!" She said, dangling the beauty from her figures in awe. "Now all I'm doing is doing her a favour, getting rid of you!" She laughed and laughed.

"They will find out it was you!" He warned her, pulling forcefully at his ropes. "They will see this god awful contraption and avenge me you cow!" He grinned at her.

With a click of her index fingers, the strong guy, wearing a balaclava proceeded over to him, churning a handle round and round. Thomas's arms were pulled and his legs were too, causing immense pain.

"AGHNNN!" He cried out. His arms were ripped out of his sockets, blood spraying on the cold cobbled floor. She smirked in amusement, she was just getting started.

* * *

Hans managed to catch up with Elsa, flooded in dread. Worried as to where he would've gone. She politely asked the dungeons guards, but he wasn't aware he was even taken. Such useless people, she should have them all fired for lack off work.

Elsa sat in annoyance on the waiting room bench outside the dungeon, staring into space. The clouds were surely cooking up a storm as she saw a flash of light beaming in the evening sky.

Hans didn't wish to pry at her majesty, it wasn't in his place but she seemed miserable. He believed she needed someone other then fucking pathetic Anna to talk to. As in all honesty Anna was like a parrot or a therapist, she would either yap back trying to prove optimism could over power all. Or on the hand only saying what you wanted to be heard, even if it was untrue.

"Excuse me.." Hans bravely called out to Elsa.

She looked over at him, then back down.

"May I accompany you?" Bracing himself.

* * *

 **More to come, review please.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet is sour

**AN - I know I've been gone a long time, I know I have. I've been super busy which is a pain, and I didn't have a decent couple hours to write (without distractions). So on the other hand it's a good thing I didn't attempt to write, because if I did the chapters would've been messy, short and basically rushed trash. Also if this chapter is slow it's because I need to build character development.  
**

 **I've prepared a little previously so you can remember what happened :)**

 **This is chapter 13, next chapter will be another focus on Hans's backstory when he had his wrists broken, in case you have forgotten.**

 **Rated: T or above. / I do NOT own Frozen.  
**

* * *

 _ **"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." - Marilyn Monroe.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13- sweet is sour.**_

Previously in chap 12: Elsa had just been betrayed by Thomas who took a precious medallion originally from Sundosia (sun drop pearl necklace) and merged it with one from Easterden (moon shard necklace). He also revealed to her that Sundosia were the bad guys even though Sundosia claimed Easterden were. Elsa fled to go find him, but was not in his cell so Hans decided to go find her. Meanwhile Thomas was killed by a mysterious figure.

 **Arendelle. Present day.  
**

Elsa was indecisive; Elsa had to either choose to believe Easterden or Sundosia. Both choices seemed dubious, both had their version of the story and yet why would Thomas lie to her. Of course there is a possibility that Easterden were the good guys in all this comic-book style drama.

Hans had approached the Queen only minutes before, he wanted to prove he was a better man. It was a long shot, but a good stepping stone to gain her trust would be to show her that he was a good listener. So in the grey sky's of Arendelle and the wind blowing a gale, he still chose to listen to her; he chose to find out what was plaguing her mind.

"Your Majesty?" He spoke once more, first time being unsuccessful.

Elsa sat in silence, only glancing up once or twice to show she was half paying attention. She wasn't quite ready to talk, her thoughts overloaded her mind. Was Thomas telling the truth? If so then that meant that King Archibald was lying which means that he was hiding something. What was even more disturbing was the worry of what he might be hiding if he truly was lying.

"My Queen..I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but I came to see if you were alright," He stepped closer. "If you could at least tell me then it would also relieve your um sister of worry, your ma-"

Elsa looked directly into his eyes, "Tell my sister, I am fine," She said bluntly, turning her head away.

Now Hans was here and it made it even worse, he was fluttering around her like a bee to a flower or like gasoline to a flame. Secondly, he seemed to doubt her when she told him that everything was peachy. (Even though it was far from it.)

"Excuse me, but you don't seem fine...like who replaces their siblings name for what relation they are to you unless they aren't themselves?" He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head.

The weather continued to blow the trees in the courtyard and make your hair blow inside out forcing you to tie it up or be thankful you are a guy. Elsa felt awful rude for ignoring him, and he was right she did normally say Anna, but her thoughts were overriding that she really wanted to say.

For example in formal meetings, sometimes she'd wish to get up and scream, "you are all boring me to death, can I please leave?!" Unfortunately, this would be most rude and neighboring countries would refrain from visiting "the cold bitch of Arendelle." With Hans trying so hard to get her attention she kept thinking about how wicked he acted. Now he was trying to prove he had changed, but she was "fine" he should leave it at that.

"Did you know that when I was fifteen, three of my brothers pretended I was invisible for two whole years and the funny but sad part was, was when my Father would force one of them to talk to me, for example over dinner they would refer to me as "that brother of the faraway" and I never knew why," He laughed a little, moving a little closer.

Elsa felt safe with those words, even with someone as horrible as him, at least there was something there that seemed "normal." The normal where no matter who you are, or where you come from you might have to go thorough awfully painful things, even if it's not your fault.

Her powers..her powers were majestic and under control now. Once upon a time, they were out of control, causing everyone around her to fear her, as if she was some monster. _Oh gosh, that was what the Duke of Weasel town said she was._ She could hear that squally dwarf shouting it at her from past memories. Not to mention how he would always correct the staff on his name of place. _"It's Weselton!"_ he would squeal.

She could hear Hans blabbering on in the background, but her thoughts clouded out the sound. Hans. He was so evil once, plotting to kill her to bring back the winter. The only problem would've been the what if. What if killing Elsa didn't bring back summer? Then without Elsa, there would be no hope of ever thawing out the eternal winter that encased Arendelle.

 _"Elsa! You can't run from this!"_

 _"J-just take care of my sister!"_

 _"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold, said that you froze her heart!"_

 _"No.."_

 _"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin turned to ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you.."_

Elsa's fury grew, how dare he of lied to easily to her without feeling a shroud of guilt? Now he was showing kindness, compassion and empathy. Had he really changed?

Elsa decided to look up once, frowning at him. She was being so nice to him, yet he had only changed when his father forced him here for his way of saying sorry. Thomas was a good guy, he was her messenger. Then again, it was only fitting he be of such, giving easy access to the one place he needed to steal that medallion: her study.

"Your majesty, I know you probably have a lot on your mind, and I'm probably not the guy you want to see, but I'm trying my best to show you that I'm perfectly capable of listening to you.." He kindly gestured.

Hans was there with her in her study when Thomas was snooping around, searching high an low for the Sun book. Pulling out books, opening drawers and basically turning the place inside out. Hans managed to fetch the guards and save the day, as they captured the fool and dumped him in the dingiest prison they had.

Strangely, when looking for him he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. From bad to worse it went, because on the flop side he still had the medallion, she forgot to take it back.

"Hans...have you seen Thomas...?" She suddenly questioned him seriously.

"Oh I'm s-sorry no I haven't.." Hans regretfully informed her. "What happened to that bone-head anyway?" Trying to lighten the mood. _"God dammit Hans, nice going, you ruined your chance to end her worries.."_ He thought to himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I was told he was placed into the dungeon, yet when I went to retrieve the medallion he was no where to be found.." Elsa bit her lip a little too hard.

"You forgot the medallion?" Wow Elsa made a mistake. Someone highly intelligent with beauty unlike he had ever seen before had made a crucial mistake.

"I know I'm hopeless..."

"Let's go check together then El-Your majesty, then we can double check, okay?" He asked her. "I mean..only if you want to.." He smiled awkwardly.

"I guess another look wouldn't hurt, besides my legs are going numb," She half smiled.

Elsa stood up from her seat and strolled with the enemy to the dungeons. It wasn't pleasant no, but at least she could be one hundred percent sure that Thomas was clearly a ghost or something.

"So, was the story about your brothers true?" Elsa quizzed him.

"Ah, so you secretly were listening your majesty," He smiled in relief.

"Please, may I be called something either then what those snooty ministers call me day to day?" She asked politely.

"How about...Frosty?" He said not so confident, he was asking to call someone who most likely wanted freeze his ball sack off, a name in which people give to their pets or girlfriends, and option number two would never happen. "Snowflake..?" He blurted out. "Cold chick?!" Oops too comical. "How about plain Elsa?" He sounded much more confidently.

"I do like snowflake!" She laughed. "I love how intricate they are, so you may call me that if you like," She carried on walking gracefully. "But! Only because I like a bit of fun; I like a break from being " _majesty" or "Queen" or "That cold bitch from Arendelle" etc..."_

Feeling shocked, but amused of her humour, he felt more inclined to speak to her with no worry. Adding to that, she just swore. A Queen as pure as doves just swore. Did people really call her that or was it an exaggeration?

"Snowflake..do people really say that..or is it maybe an over exaggeration?" He asked her, laughing.

She nudged him gently, "No I'm not kidding! I've heard people when traveling whisper about me and how I'm a cold bitch!" Elsa replied. "Plus If I was be untruthful I'd only be making a fool out of myself, wouldn't I?" She giggled.

He was very easy to talk to. It wasn't like talking to Anna who most of the time would be too busy with Kristoff or stuffing her face with chocolate to pay full attention to every word she spoke. On the other hand, Hans was understanding and listening even after what he had done, she felt he had changed. If Hans really wanted to get rid of her, he could still do it.

Not with ease, but he could finally stage his little accident. Now all she had planned was forgetting that incident and focusing on the thought of where Thomas went or whether to trust Sundosia over Easterden. Both had good stories, but both seemed to be telling the truth.

Then on another plate was keeping check of Hans, retrieving the necklace, finishing off paperwork and so on and so forth. The list went on for miles, not to mention what she would do if Thomas really had disappeared.

At last they turned the corner to the dungeon entrance. Outside this entrance were Pedro and Lance, two guards she had recently promoted to dungeon duty. You may think dungeon duty isn't a promotion, but if prisoners are to escape it certainly requires skill to prevent them from running out the palace.

"Pedro," Elsa approached the highly trained Royal guard.

He bowed at her arrival. "Yes, my majesty?"

"Have you happened to find any trace of Thomas?" She asked him.

She stood waiting for the answer and finally he answered it...

* * *

Haha more to come!


	14. Chapter 14: Two years ago-poison

**AN - Welcome back readers! Yes I am in school so I am extremely busy as usual, but I hope you like the chapter I worked hard on.  
This chapter will be the final chapter of the flashbacks with Hans after he was thrown in jail and had his wrists broken. **

**Flashback: 3/3**

 **Rated: Mature (M) because of mentions of suicide which may be disturbing for some.  
**

 **Next chapter: back in Arendelle.**

* * *

 _ **"Never make a decision when you are upset, sad, jealous or in love" - Mario Teguh.**_

* * *

 _ **Southern isles.**_

Ever get that twisted sort of nerve sitting impatiently in the pit of your stomach? For example on your birthday when opening presents is a good butterfly feeling because you are excited to see what you got. On the other hand if you were just thrown in jail, had your wrists broken and now someone was coming down the creaky stairs then it's a dreadful feeling of butterfly's.

Or instead of this situation, another panicked feeling is when you have invited your friends to your birthday party and you are wondering as to if they will show or stand you up instead. Nevertheless, one of those excruciatingly befuddling situations filled with fear of the philosophers have stated that mankind's fear is of the unknown, hence why in the Great Depression in America during the 1930's used to treat black people as slaves, simply because they didn't understand and had no intention of doing so.

Hans sat in anticipation in his dingy cell, praying that it was someone worth seeing. His feelings began to crumble, what if it was the executioner? Then again, why bother injuring him like this if they planned to hang him anyway? It would be pointless. Rapidly, his heart was filled with doom and gloom, assuring himself that it'd be better if he was hung as the final outcome of this.

He suddenly thought of something he thought wouldn't have to remember: The doomed day his mother committed suicide. Now as a innocent four year old, suicide will not sink in and therefor should be mentioned in a lighter way such as 'she has passed away' or 'she's gone to heaven.' This is for sensible reasons of course, your child will and should not understand at that age what it is.

For Hans he was told she went to live with the angels and Hans was filled with a thick feeling of melancholy. He didn't understand why she left to go live with angels, why were angels better than us? His father was flooding the palace with the endless tears of pain and misery, which only made Hans more inquisitive as to why his mother would leave his father to tumble into this depressive state.

As time flowed through the era's, Hans grew physically and mentally. This allowed the king after seven years to gradually explain the truth to him. As he was only eleven, it was still a sore subject and STILL needs to be addressed properly, using little to no uncomfortable details.

Has remembers as clear as day as that young near teenager, wondering why his mother ended her life. What baffled him more was why no one stopped her, considering she was a Queen. His father would rabble on about how she decided to do it during the night, so no one would intercept this frightful choice.

Why? What Queen full of radiant smiles would even consider such..?

Most people who decide to go down that route are depressed or at an all low of their life. Particularly after close family member deaths or bullying/ exclusion from others.

What went wrong?

 _"Hans, you have to understand that there is more then you can even comprehend that would've triggered this.." His father said Solemnly._

 _"But..mother was the happiest person I knew.." He replied, still confused._

 _"Happiness was a show Hans, she couldn't face showing her despair to you and your brothers, it would be unethical," He lowered his head._

 _"But...what was it?"_

Hans cocked his head upright, what was the tragedy that occurred? Hans couldn't quite remember what his father told him, but he was sure it was something to do with the fact that her Sister/Hans's auntie was assassinated. Who by on the other hand, they had no idea, but whoever did it must've hated her.

Unexpectedly, Hans saw a silhouette trudging down the stairs with two other shadows following like lost sheep's, almost merging with the first shadow.

He closes his eyes like the coward he was, hoping it was someone to stop this. Someone to stop this visions caused by his increasingly painful injury weighing his arms down like a ball and chain.

Emerging from the shadows was a tall, plump guy staring at him with a gaze all too familiar: his father.  
He glared at him, then transferred a look of shock to him as he rushed to his cell door.

His skinny, puny guards trembled behind him, fumbling nervously with the door keys. The furious king lit up with a red glow, angered and worried by the state Hans was in.

"Execution shows more mercy than this act someone has pulled," He hissed, infuriated by what lay upon his eyes.

"You..didn't order this..?" Hans quietly spoke.

"No," He replied. "Hurry up with the keys you bumbling idiots, can't you clearly see my son is in dire need of medical attention?!" He roared at the fools.

"Y-yes sir, right away sir!" They chimed, stuttering in the process.

The King tapped his boot frustrated, until finally the guards managed to find the key out of the other thirty they had to check. Without haste, they slotted the key in the steel door and opened it up.

"Quickly now you fools, lift him!"

They did as they were commanded and used all of their might to lift him off the floor, half unconscious up the stairs and all the way to the medical facility.

To their disadvantage, their supply of medicine and treatment were limited, such healing would surely take years and years. Entering the small, fresh smelling room the nurse stumbled over and put her glasses on immediately.

"Please, lay him on this bed!" The nurse said, worried for Hans.

The nurse had short grey hair, a white little dress on and the kingdom's crest imprinted on the top little pocket of her dress. She also wore a rounded hat with a red cross on it, and wore a stethoscope around her neck.

As the guards layed him on the medical bed, the king sat on a chair beside Hans, dismissing the guards as he sat in worry. The nurse examined his wrists carefully, they were all bruised purple with the left hand bone poking out slightly, making the king feel nauseous. She didn't flinch even after feeling around the area with her gloves on.

"Now unfortunately, his bones are completely broken and the healing time will be no quick fix either.." She said, scared of what the king might think.

The nurse, Lidia was the best nurse money could buy, yet she admitted the waiting time would be longer than expected. The King at this point was so enraged, that all he wished was that Hans would be healed.

"What would this time be?" He asked calmly, biting his nails nervously.

"We are looking at a three - five year waiting time.."

His mouth gaped open, he couldn't believe that he had just heard, did his ears deceive him?

"Why such the wait?" He growled, standing up in anger.

The nurse felt timid compared to the tyrant king, looming over her. He stomped over to her in an indignant manner, intimidating the feeble nurse with each clobber of a step he took. She tried to look confident and ignore the dirty looks he shun at her, but her anxiety kicked in and only made her look more wimpy than ever before.

Expeditiously, he stood in front of her, gloating at her from up in the trees heights, "You will make it happen sooner, or so help me you'll spend the rest of your days rotting to death in a mine shaft!" He threatened her, shooting a death stare into her blue eyes.

"B-but sire!" She pleaded. "I do not have the power to speed up the pace of the injury your majesty!" She cried a little, hoping he would offer her mercy.

He smirked, "Oh, don't play the innocent card Lidia," He said. "I know you are a wielder of magic!" He revealed to her, pressing his chest up against hers. "So, you will use your magic to reverse these injuries or I will hang you tomorrow!" He said with a clamor in his to0ne of voice.

"You don't understand, us Seers are forbidden to use that spell after it went wrong!" She explained, hoping he would leave it at that.

"What could go wrong?!" He moaned. "Just get on with it!" He ordered her.

"As you wish sire..." She said, regretfully. "Winds of night, earth and fire reverse these injuries for which I desire.." She chanted, unwillingly.

Out of the blue, Hans's eyes shot open and lit up as he sat up, examining his surroundings. His wrists back to as they were except two blistery red marks circled both his wrists like scars. His father looked at his wrists and instantly cocked his head in disappointment.

"Father where am I? How are my wrists healed?" He exclaimed in wonder.

"You stupid cow! Do you notice those terrible scars he has been left with!" Pointing at the red marks in disgust.

"I warned you!" She shouted. "This is none of my concern anymore."

He nearly chocked at her the disrespectful manner she just spoke to him in. After all he had done for her, the king only came to the conclusion that she had done this out of spite.

"Guards!" He bellowed. "Take this woman to the tower, for she will be hung tomorrow!" He stated sharply.

Lidia gasped in bewilderment, she had just relieved him of a five years wait, yet he was ungrateful as usual, sending her to her death all because he was choosing to be an ungrateful fuck, even after she warned him something might go wrong or not go to his expectations. He ignored her nonetheless, desperate to clear his son of excruciating pain.

"Father!" Hans finally spoke after analysing the situation. "She has healed me, yet you are killing Lidia just because of the residue the spell has left?" He yelled in confusion.

It was too late, the guards had already waltzed in the room, grabbing Lidia by the arms, leading her out the room forcefully. Lidia tried to reason with the king as she was dragged off but it was no use, the king's mind was set in stone to get her executed. The very next day, poor Lidia was strung by her neck as the bottom of the platform was dropped.

That was the day Hans realised that his father might've not been as horrible towards him as he had imagined, but instead still the tyrant everyone imagined him as. Like a fiery dragon, ready to kill everyone in his path who did anything slightly to his disliking. He was someone who truly had no heart, just as Hans hadn't that day he plotted to kill Elsa and Anna just to become king.

Hans knew he was selfish and undeniably cruel just like his father and some of his brothers were. It drew him to the dark side, it drew him to be just like them: cruel and manipulative.

From that day, he swore on his mothers grave he'd be a better man, that he would change into someone worth something in this world of cruelty and hatred...

* * *

-More to come, stay tuned in.


	15. Chapter 15: Trigger finger

_**An - Hey readers, this chapter we are back in Arendelle as promised. If you have any inquiries about future story's or how long I'm planning to make this story then please PM me.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is a little slow, but it's so I can build more character development and explain stuff.**_

 _ **Rated: T (mature language)**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ Sadness flies away on the wings of time" - _Jean De La Fontaine_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Trigger finger_**

 ** _Arendelle. 2 months later._**

A funeral without a body is like a wedding without the bride and groom, it is strange and unethical. You don't realise how much you miss someone until they are gone. Even after the betrayal Thomas had afflicted upon them, Elsa and Anna still mourned him like he was a relative or a good friend (which he was supposed to be).

It was held on a field near the castle, the green flowers that grew their made it the perfect place to symbolise peace. It took two months to get everything together and in that period of time, it was a lot of quiet dinner times, awkward silences and questions that were never answered. When the news was revealed to them that horrible day, Elsa took some time in her room alone as always. Anna decided to take the opportunity to put her baking skills to good use and make Elsa a Bløtkake, (a famous layered cake).

In Anna's dismay, Elsa's appetite was non existent. No matter how hard the plucky princess would try, Elsa would decline any fluffy treat from Anna. Meanwhile, Hans was placed in North tower, a tower where ex prisoners would have to reside in the rulers absence for safety reasons. Normally it would be the case of them being followed around by the guards, except unfortunately all the trained guards were too busy searching for Thomas's body and who the culprit could be.

Kristoff did his best to comfort Anna who although was very optimistic, she struggled to put on a front when things became too overwhelming. Elsa strayed away in her room, reading, writing, crying and freezing her room over a little. From that day she managed to thaw Arendelle, she thought that was the end of being afraid of her powers. But after Thomas's death revelation, she soon discovered that it was OK to be distraught or upset and lose control of her powers sometimes. It was natural to be sad, after all Thomas was a very close friend of hers even when she was little.

Those days trapped inside her room, afraid of hurting people, afraid of hurting Anna. Thomas back then was the same age as her, also training with his father as a stable boy. His father was named John and he also had two elder brothers: Simon and Shawn. They worked as messengers for King Agnar and Queen Iduna before their tragedy. After the King and Queen died, they quit their jobs and decided to become knights instead for no reason whatsoever.

What really tore Elsa to pieces regarding Thomas's death, was the issue that once upon a time she fell in love with him. Even being a close friend, after someone betrays you, you lose respect for them. Of course, it doesn't mean you will instantly not care if they passed away, but depending on who you are, one might not spend almost two months mourning over someone who had betrayed them anyway.

Once upon a time, she would've happily married him right there and then, even after knowing it could never be. He was a messenger and she was a Queen.; he was to marry someone of his own class and so was she. Since her parents death, she could change the law now being Queen. After thawing the Kingdom and finally living in harmony, she began sneaking out of the castle with Thomas, totally unlike her usually sensible self.

Even Elsa herself doubted every night after night she shared with him. So one night, she made the choice to end it; she made the choice to stop their secret relationship. Thomas was bewildered, he couldn't understand what he had done wrong and although it hurt Elsa very much, she knew it was so unlike her to do what she had done. Then it was only shortly after that Hans showed up, smug at first, not willing to do his best to be better. And sadly the confusion with Thomas and the conflict happening between Sundosia and Easterdern.

It was a whole mix bowl of emotions, churning around in her head like a carousel continuously going round and round, never stopping. Now she was faced with yet another tragedy, her past lover had been murdered and it was clear from this that her pain was far from over. What was worse, she had forgotten to take back the merged light and dark pendant from Thomas. Considering the body had disappeared, it was clear she wouldn't be seeing it.

Now that this medallion had vanished with the body like the wind, Elsa's answers were more out of reach then the moon was. All she could do was wait, wait and hope they'd find it or that visiting the beautiful kingdom of Sundosia would give her the answers she needed.

Hans stood next to Elsa in sullen silence, Anna lowered her head in sadness and Elsa slid some teal silk gloves on in case her powers got out of control. Elsa forgot how much she missed feeling the warmth of the silk on her hands, the smooth fabric warming her hands which made her feel safe.

This unforgettable funeral was filled with a lot of unanswered questions and sobs from the family of Thomas. His father and Mother: John and Marie. His two elder brothers: Simon and Shawn. All filled with depression, anger and hatred.

Soon after, the bishop came to stand at the front and say a long speech/poem thing that would probably be forgotten in a day anyway.

" _We cannot let fear divide us, we cannot let death control us.." He started blathering on. "Blather blather blather...we are here to send Thomas Thompson to where the angels fly high...blather blather.." He continued, Elsa half paying attention._

Elsa felt rude treating this as a joke, yet no matter how hard she tried, she knew that Bishop was only after the praise from others. Bishop Donald. He was the royal fucking bishop of Arendelle, yet he was a shitty one at that.

On that gloomy, traumatic day, Elsa had not decided to come to the funeral because her powers were simply bursting with anger, sadness and chaos. Elsa going to the funeral would've frozen everyone and everything there. That was the thing she didn't ever want to happen, little did she know it happened three years later so technically it was unavoidable.

Strangely, a week later she was kindly visited by Donald the Bishop who instead of offering her kind words in her healing less chaotic self, he bluntly said that she disgraced her parents. He yelled and shrieked and gestured at her multiple times almost trying to intimidate her even more.

 _"You have disgraced your parents!" He bellowed directly across to her fragile face. "You have disrupted the bloodline of good will!" He carried on shaming her._

Elsa, being only a Princess could not have him thrown in prison for disrespecting the future Queens decision. At that period of time it would've been Minister Charmaine's job. Elsa being so scared and overwhelmed, refrained from speaking a word about his abuse towards her to anyone but Anna. She had only told her recently, about a year ago.

Now Anna too, has lost respect for the holy man and wishes he was no longer leading these sad ceremonies. Secretly, Elsa wished that after Hans had been tossed into that reeking brig on the boat back to Arendelle he would've been killed. He deserved it didn't he? She hoped that weeks later, she would hear about his justifiable execution.

A cake for the occasion saying **"HAPPY DEATH DAY MOTHER FUCKER!"** Of course, Elsa didn't really want that. It was only a sick twisted thought in the back of her mind that arose a thought like that one.

Finally, after the lengthy poem like speech from the heartless bishop, Elsa sauntered over to Thomas's family to offer her condolences. As she approaches them, Shawn sees Elsa through his dripping face and runs to hug her. Kindly, Elsa hugs him back to comfort his obvious insanity.

"S-she killed him..." Shawn whispered staggeringly in her ear, crying at the same time. "She's a monster.." He added, still whispering.

How did Shawn know it was a woman who killed Thomas? Elsa let go of him and smiled, looking up at the rest of the family instead. Marie, the Mother of the family. Her bright blond hair contrasting in the darkened clouds in the sky, looking back at Elsa with sore, old but blue, bright eyes. John slightly taller than Marie didn't look at Elsa at all, his brown eyes faced the grass covered ground with disgust written on his forehead like a road sign. Finally Simon, the eldest brother. Wearing a suit as though it was his marriage day, his blue eyes watching Elsa as she stood there in an awkward silence.

"We thank you Queen Elsa...for taking your time to come speak to us.." Marie said slowly, a slight dreary sound in her voice.

Elsa bowed her head, "The pleasure is all mine Mrs Thompson, I just wanted to check up on you all and also see if I could find out anything from you to help catch this twisted human being," Elsa said, hoping that Shawn would explain himself.

John suddenly looked up and stomped towards Elsa, "Look your Majesty, I don't want to be rude but we don't need your pity!" He glared at her. "We would like to mourn as a family without royal spies fishing for their next front news paper headline!" He shouted, making heads turn instantly towards him.

Marie gasped as John stormed off with others still staring in astonishment. "My apologies..." Marie apologised, embarrassed. "John is too angry to understand that's not why you are here.." She explained.

Elsa nodded, "That's quite all right.." Elsa said not thinking the same thing though.

Elsa wished she wasn't fishing for information, but it was no lie that she was. Yet it wasn't all bad, she wished to find out who killed Thomas too and to do that she had to fish for as much info as she could even if it did mean she sounded pushed.

"They found a cloak at the crime scene!" Shawn spluttered out. "It was a woman's cloak!" He added, sounding intelligent.

Marie gritted her teeth together, hoping Elsa wasn't paying attention to what was said. Why did it matter anyway? Who did they think was capable of such?  
It became too clear who they thought it was. No, it was impossible...that detailed description of the cloak that had been showed to them at the crime scene matched the person she least expected. It couldn't be her..

It was impossible! It was absolutely boulder-dash! Why would her cloak have been there though, if she was never there, then why was it found there. Elsa's mind spun and spun with multiple thoughts circling her mind. It was too real for her to have wished it to be.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she needed to end this confusion now before she went insane. So politely, she curtsied and fled from the conversation to go confront the person that the blame was now fingered on. Elsa couldn't believe that murder was being pinned on her, so she hoped by spluttering out the information to her then she would reassure her by saying, "I got rid of that cloak, years ago silly!" or "I have never owned a cloak like that!"

That is what she hoped. Whether it would end that way was another matter, and she would have to cross that bridge when she came to it.


	16. Chapter 16: Love is sour

**AN- Thank you all for reading if you have git this far. I take time and dedication into every chapter and proof read it twice before even considering to post it. Yes my work is UN beta'd but it's still proof read. I know btw that I only upload every week but I lead a busy life and it takes a good amount of time to write as you fellow writers may know too. Also this chapter contains flashbacks so if you aren't good at keeping up with them then I suggest skipping this chapter.**

 **Flashbacks are: In first person.**

 **Chapter rating: T (teens) Mild language, reference of violence and disturbing scenes.**

 **Another side note: So I'm not sure how many chapters I intend on making this story. My first glance was 20, but now I realise I need 25 at the least. If you could make any suggestions then please let me know, thanks!**

 **What I own: I do NOT own frozen, just the story.**

* * *

"Don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you." - Laura Conrad.

* * *

 _ **Arendelle**_

1 month later.

Arendelle o sweet Arendelle filled with the bliss and jubilation of all the towns folk dancing at the summer ball in hope that it'd please the Queen. Elsa stood solemnly over the sweet citizens of Arendelle, sighing at every moment that Anna was not there. It was all a matter of patience, patience was key. Patience was as key as a key is to unlock a door. Silently, her majesty waited in a cold manor, biting her lip till it left an indent.

The ball was pure ecstasy; the ballroom was like heaven and cloud nine mixed together. Everything on the outside was prosperous and enduring, on the other hand the inside was a tornado of self preservation, trying hard to hide the truth. The truth hurts as one might say, yet Elsa realised that the truth was better than no truth.

 _"You are my euphoria"_ she had read somewhere. It was a word to describe pure bliss or such happiness that is never to broken. Elsa wondered how her poor sister was coping in a room all alone, forced to share every ounce of her evening to the snooty guards. Even in so much terror, Elsa kept her cool to look proper and regal.

Gingerly, the Queen of ice placed a hand on the balcony rim and glided her hand along its smooth surface, how it felt good to feel something that wasn't soft because she pretended it was, but soft because it actually was. Elsa's attention manoeuvred to that Prince of the Southern Isles, his comfort that he had given her and that moment of something that could've been a big mistake happened without time even catching up to them.

Did Elsa truly start to warm up to this cold, half hearted Prince?

The thoughts were provoking, itching to come into her mind space, but she pushed them out to avoid her feelings growing. She did not care for the Prince one bit. No, she was only grateful of his recent actions and his slight change of heart. There was no way she'd ever learn to like him, not even as a friend. That wasn't right either...

No matter how she wriggled and ran out of that memory, it sat there outside her front door, waiting to be let in. Why did she let him get so close...  
Nevertheless, Elsa certainly couldn't wait for him to be out of Arendelle for good. All of the recent occurrences were too much too handle, especially with Prince _I'm a changed man_ niggling in the back of her mind.

That reminded her, she hadn't even responded to the countless letters that the King of Sundosia sent her. She still wasn't sure who to believe. Thomas was an Easterdian, yet the people who dwelled in Sundosia were so optimistic and full of purity, it was almost impossible to even think that they were lying. There was still no sign of that medallion, no sign of Thomas's body, no indication of the murderer and certainly no clues to follow.

As the beautiful people of Arendelle danced acting like everything was peachy, Elsa busied her mind on Anna's health. After Thomas's funeral, she had instantly thought that it was her being accused, but as it was not custom for the Queen to wear green and gold, it had to be Princess Anna's silk cloak. Anna had told her multiple times her side of the story and of course Elsa had no worries of it being her, but she wasn't sure how to prove It wasn't her considering her cloak was lying in the crime scene. Blood splattered all over it like a piece of artwork, but it truly was no masterpiece.

Suddenly, Elsa head a voice behind her that called out to her. She swerved her head round uncomfortably, spotting Argon with Hans. Yes, he was also a suspect, thrown into the interrogation room, but Elsa didn't half care. All she cared about was forgetting the events that happened between them and hope that he had forgotten too.

Elsa felt like a cold hearted bitch, hoping that he'd forgotten. What if it meant something to him? Was it wrong for her to have led him on like a stray dog chasing his tail? Argon, was yes not a guard, but he carried out the interrogation for Hans as all the other guards were busy interrogating every person who owned a cloak. Such nonsense.

Elsa herself was unfortunately interrogated, but their lead on her was miniscule on the circumstances that she had been in the dungeons talking with Pedro to squeeze information out of him for at least half an hour, (which Pedro himself confirmed). His time of disappearance was 20:30 PM / 8:30 PM and during that period of time is when Elsa persisted Pedro to tell her any news of Thomas's whereabouts and such. This meant that they also had a tiny lead on Prince Hans as he was glued with Elsa that period of time too.

Hans stood assertively behind Argon, his chains around his wrists rattling every time he twitched. Although Elsa loved to see Hans punished, the chains were not necessary. Coolly, Elsa cocked her head upright and watched Argon bow then exit the tranquil room with a sense of urgency. Hans stood embarrassed in the shackles that fit tightly onto his scraped wrists.

Elsa realised she had the key in her pocket, so she slid her hand into her dress pocket and fathered around to feel to the tiny, silver key. Hans tilted his head downwards, not making eye contact whilst Elsa inserted the key into the key hole and twisted it carefully. Hans shook his wrists thankfully as she took the cuffs off him. Instantly, Hans pulled down his sleeves to cover his scars from when they were broken and fixed.

Elsa took note of his body language, but refused to care. Confidently, Elsa turned away and stared openly at the ballroom floor, feet gliding around gracefully. Hans felt like Elsa had forgotten what happened last month. Didn't she care? Did she forget generally or was she ignoring the past events of purpose? He creeped closer to Elsa as she dropped the cuffs on the ground. Elsa could hear Hans but chose to ignore him, she couldn't face her past.

It all played out in her head over and over like a broken record. Hans was her poison, but he was a poisonous attraction. Hans was her pain, but also her cure; he was like her medicine. Whenever he was around, she felt some form of comfort, too bad it went too far...or did it? She wasn't sure what she felt. The past six months he had been nothing but helpful and a bittersweet sensation would always arise inside of her.

Her lungs caved in, her heart raced and she felt like she could tell him anything. Regrettably, Elsa confined her feelings inside her mind, never letting them escape for it could ruin her forever.

The headline of the newspaper: **"Queen of Arendelle in love with a tyrant"** The towns folk would go crazy and so would the castle staff. It was something she had to immediately refrain from talking about, even if it was needed. Hans tiptoed around her and placed himself just beside her, turning his head slowly to hopefully get a word out of the cold Queens mouth. Dismally, she folded her arms and turned away, it was hard enough remembering what happened, let alone speaking about them.

She was vulnerable, nothing more. Anna had been chucked into the centre of blame, which upset het to the point where she was losing her mind. What if Anna had been wrongly then thrown into jail and executed? Somehow, the thought didn't digest too well and even with the overlapping of events from both timelines of Anna's night vs Thomas's disappearance time it was nothing short of: Anna still could've done it. Kristoff unluckily had left Anna a kiss goodnight and left at 19:30 PM / 7:30 PM. With ample time to kill Thomas, things looked awfully fishy. One her cloak was found there and secondly she was only apparently "taking a nap" when Thomas was being cut up.

Now like all good plots in horror novels, the killer usually has a motive in which he wanted to kill certain people such as revenge or avenge. Either way, it doesn't make it right but with Anna there was no motive. Yes she knew he had stolen the medallion, but Anna was no killer. She had not one evil bone in her body. Yet, the guards had kept her in interrogation for at least three days now, only letting her out for bathroom breaks or meal times. Elsa pleaded they release her, but it was with the law now and she had no power to stop it. Painfully, she restrained any further action and hoped they would come to their senses to release her without question.

Finally, Elsa spoke up nearly quieter than a mouse, "Hans...I know what happened, but it is over now and it was a moment of weakness..." She said, trying to sound sincere, turning her head to meet his confused look. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Of course Snowflake, I knew that. Your vulnerability was obvious and I only wished to act with integrity and that was to help in any way I could. Regrettably, it did go too far and I promise it meant absolutely nothing," He stated his apology.

Elsa felt hurt somehow. As if she wanted him to say it meant something to him, hug her gently and whisper something reassuring into her ear. That was not what happened and she realised that he had got caught up in the moment too. Elsa didn't really want him to say that though, she had warmed up to him generously and wished she was brave enough to tell him so.

* * *

Anxiously, in the interrogation room, Anna sat on a little chair, metal and cold waiting impatiently to hear from the guards. Anna couldn't help but remember the day of Thomas's funeral, when her cloak was spotted blatantly at the crime scene, its green and gold shimmering fabric making it obvious it had to be from someone royal.

In this room, it was hard to keep your cool, when it was already below freezing. Instead of relaxing knowing you are innocent, you can't help but shiver and quiver at the bitter air ripping through your clothes to pierce through your delicate skin. Anna's two red plaits even dangled timelessly by her shoulders, freezing in place.

Of all the questions that were thrown at her like roses after she had just performed a famous dance or something to that extent. She knew nothing of how his death had happened or why, but she still was tortured with all these difficult to answer questions.

Out of the blue, a guard tall and skinny waltzed in. His face was unrecognisable and he carried no more scrolls which meant no more questions thankfully. This lifted a great amount of pressure of her shoulders and mind, but then made her wonder what he was here for.

Grumpily, he stomped in. His footsteps were so heavy, even for a skinny old fool like himself. "Time to go Princess," He spoke, deathly.

* * *

 _1 month ago._

(Elsa's POV)

I carefully tiptoed away hastily, to find Anna. I was in shock when they had found a cloak of great worth, so I knew one of us would be the centre of the blame... Anna was in her usual spot as per usual, tending to Sven in the stables with Olaf there too blabbering away about how much he loved summer. I bit my nails uncreatively and popped up behind my sister.

"Anna.." I spoke nervously, clasping my hands together into a sweaty grasp.

Anna jumped a little and quickly turned to see me, "Elsa! You scared me, I though you went to the after party?" She stated, more than asked. I bit my lip again nonetheless, I was worried to be quite frank. Anna knew I hated after parties for funerals, they were acceptable at weddings or birthday celebrations, but for funerals it all seemed disturbing and unethical. It was morally wrong...why would you have a party for someone's death other than to smoke a few packs and stuff in on the food available.

"Anna, there's...u-um something I need to tell you.." I stammered, quietly. My thoughts were exploding with worry, what if we were both accused or Anna was or I was? It clouded my thoughts so horribly and terrifyingly. I felt my hands freezing on the outside, my powers are content yes, but I couldn't help but feel I was losing control of them.

No I couldn't possibly tell Anna. She'd worry her head off until it literally separated from her body. Then again, Anna was filled with joy and optimism so she'd hopefully take it with a pinch of salt.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna said, concerned. Putting her brush down, she came over to her sister and hugged her. "You look like you just saw a ghost!" She joked.

It was true, Elsa's face was as white as snow and her expression was as emotionless as a statue. "Anna...we're suspects"


	17. Chapter 17: How I miss you

**AN - Good evening everyone, hope you are all enjoying your day so far. I am really pleased I've come this far with my story and of course read all your lovely reviews. I of course will be writing stories after this one, maybe not frozen, but if your curious as to what I might be writing about in the future, read my bio!**

 **Synopsis of this chapter: Elsa retells the night of her and Hans's moment of comfort in first person and how she and Hans knew each other as kids.**

 **Next chapter: Part 3 (last part) of three years ago when Hans was pranked by his brothers.**

 **I've actually been putting off writing the chapter for at least a month. The last chapter was chapter 9. That was 8 Chapters ago, so I understand it was quite a while ago, but when writing a draft of it the other week it sounded either too cheesy, too unrealistic or boring. I wanted to focus on Hans and Elsa's character development, so instead of focusing on Hans's back story too much after previous recalls of it anyhow, I decided to develop their relationship.**

 **Chapter rating: T for strong language.**

 **That'll be all, bye! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to act like we've never kissed, you want to forget; pretend we've never met, and I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet... You walk by, and I fall to pieces" - Patsy Cline

* * *

 **Chapter 17: How I miss you**

 **Arendelle - 1 month ago.**

 **Elsa's POV**

Anna stood looking directly at me in complete and utter shock. The wind came crashing in the stables, blowing a gusty gale around us like a tornado. Dazed, Anna put a hand over her mouth before it gaped automatically, I could tell she felt so petrified at the thought of being a suspect; she felt so confused and let down that anyone would think that she of all people could be capable of such things. Slowly, Anna's hand slipped off her lips and dropped carelessly beside her. Olaf beamed his eyes in dazzlement at Anna, he of course did not understand the situation but he attempted to show his kindness anyhow.

I was beginning to feel telling my sweet little sister was a ridiculously stupid idea, but she would've found out eventually so it was me tell her gently or the guards tossing a bunch of questions at her without hesitation to explain the current situation. Kindly, I offered a few comforting words straight at her in hope to raise her spirits. "Hey It'll be ok, Anna" I placed a cold hand on her shoulder. Her body was tense, I could see by how she stood emotionless. "Oh Elsa.." She replied without warning. "Once your convicted, that's it!" She burst out energetically. "I'm going to prison.."

I was just as shocked as I was surprised that Anna would think so pessimistically when she was anything but pessimistic. I tried to smile at her, but It only made things worse. She was emotionless and frightened for once at the dreadful thought of being interrogated or worse: thrown in jail. Not that she would get tossed in such a wretched place when she was completely innocent, but by law she was to be forced to offer her side of the story to the guards and any additional questions they might tack on for intimidation.

I leaned in towards my sister kindly and offered her a short, but sweet hug to reassure her clouded thoughts. Anna looked at me briefly then at the cobblestone ground of the stables. I knew exactly how hopeless she felt, I knew the feeling to be washed up with fear of the unknown or fear of how things will turn out; I should know because I lived through situations mirroring Anna's to a point.

"Anna, I know things seem hopeless, but I won't let them toss you in a dungeon and be on trial for murder for something you didn't do!" I comforted her, gently. "It's quite the situation, I know.." I added.

Anna sighed, then began to let out a few tears. They flowed down her face like waterfall never ending it seemed, which only made me bubble with anger on how they could assume such malevolent actions could be produced by her dear, innocent sister.

Suddenly, I remembered that one day when mother had first introduced to me to a play mate at aged eleven. Being trapped in my cold, isolated room was enough to make any child to go crazy, but what really took the cake was that I had no real friends, no proper relationship with my parents or Anna so the only interaction I was given was the servants.

Gerda to be precise. She was the most kind hearted, loving servant you could ever hope to meet. At the age of eight when my confinement initiated, I was chucked into this new brutal way of living. Breakfast-lunch-dinner-dessert. In between those meal times I was only allowed an hour of interaction with Gerda. It was usually after breakfast because of her chore schedule, but nonetheless it was wonderful.

In that intersection of time, we would read a story together. My favourite was _the ugly duckling_. Although I had never been called ugly, I really understood how the duckling felt by being singled out and abandoned by his family. He was different from his siblings which meant they didn't have much of a bond and caused him to feel ashamed and alone. The ending however was just something I had always hoped for, the ugly duckling finally was accepted by his brothers and sisters and mother for that matter.

A tear welled up in my eye, creating a small pool of water sitting on the rim of my eyelid. Gerda would often play toys with me too when I was but a small one. She always told me that I was special and that my powers were a gift from the heavens above us. To me they were nothing but a curse god had placed upon me, since I knew full well what happened to witches with magic. They were burned at the steak. End of.

Now, Gerda was the only member of staff that knew I had ice powers. It wasn't because my parents told her, it was because of a slight accident that happened when I was a toddler. I had only been playing in the bath with my rubber ducks when I released a blast of ice from my fingertips and froze the whole ceiling. Of course, I do not remember the situation but that's how Gerda had described it to me.

At the time I imagine she was astounded by what she had just witnessed, so she said to me that she went to confront my parents about it. With no way of worming their way out a dead end question, they were forced to tell her the truth. Gerda was intrigued by my powers which was as unexpected as my parents allowing her to still work in Arendelle.

Unfortunately, as time passed and I grew older Gerda became busier and spent less time with me. I felt cold and deserted once again which evoked the need to write. I decided to write poems, books, songs about my ideal world and how I could overcome my inner demons with ease and like the ugly duckling would one day be accepted by all.

Fascinated I began searching the library for poems or novels to read. One in particular fascinated me.  
It was called: Where the sidewalk ends.

There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends.

This poem really enlightened me. It showed me that through all adversity there would one day be a time where it ends. Where the sidewalk ends.

I carefully wiped a salty tear from under my eye. Light moved to the next hope I could lay my eyes on it seemed. Mother was kind enough to introduce me to a new play mate at the age of eleven. I was afraid, I was panicking, my heart raced to the moon and back. What would happen if I froze my new friend?

Father had drummed it into me that I would have to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Yet, somehow I was curious to what could happen if my powers were so powerful that my dainty little tea gloves would split in half. Misery haunted me like a deadly spirit, wanting to fill my mind with nothing but dread. I was tempted to fake ill on the day of my new friends arrival or perhaps run away somehow.

To my dismay, the day erupted under my feet and coerced me into meeting him or her. As my father had gently knocked on my door, I was greeted by his charming smile, my mother beckoning me to come outside my dismal room. I was led to the tea room in which one would usually have a small tea party inside. The décor, despite me being very nervous was stunning, pink, frilly curtains, a purple, satin rug and of course a petite, circular table in the shade of white.

As I entered, gulping in fear. I spotted a young lad sitting at the table, his fiery red hair catching my eye immediately. My mother and father left once I was inside, trusting that everything would be alright. Anxiously, I sauntered over to the table, bowed and sat down on a seat opposite him. There were at least five teapots on the table, two china teacups, a pot of milk, a little jar of sugar, two miniature plates, a plate with a variety of tea cakes on it and two spoons.

I examined the room in awe on how beautiful it looked, then fixed my eyes on this boy sitting directly opposite me. Shyly, I waited for him to speak first, even though he looked as nervous as I was.

 _"Greetings, Princess Elsa," He bowed his head. "My name is Prince Hans, it's very nice to meet you," He said politely, putting his hand out for me to shake._

 _Kindly, I shook his hand, "The pleasure is mine, Prince Hans. I'm very excited to get to know you."_

 _"As am I."_

It started out as a friendly chit chat, tea parties every occasion we met up. It wasn't long before we became best friends and because we shared so much in common I was thrilled to join him in our half cups of tea. Not to mention the obsession we both had for Chess, it was a simple but complex game at the same time. I learned to play at a young age, so playing with someone as competitive as Hans was would be worth while. On my thirteenth birthday, it was the last time I ever saw Hans until my coronation day. As he was fifteen, he understood exactly what to get me without it being stupid or boring like socks.

He gifted me with the most glamorous necklace I had ever seen. It wasn't just the fact that it was a diamond, it was the kindness he showed by giving it to me. Yes, I admit it. I fell in love with Hans. I'm not exactly what triggered my love for him, whether it was his smile, his flaming hair or his charming personality, I just fell madly in love with him.

Unexpectedly, he felt the same! He had spoken these exact words: _"Elsa, I have grown quite fond of you...I think I love you..." He blushed._

 _"Oh, Hans!" I hugged him in joy, I presume. "I feel exactly the same!"_

 _"We shall one day marry..." I faintly recall him promising me._

Sounds like my sister, doesn't it? Even at the age of thirteen, I wasn't as terrified of my powers as I was when I aged. Hans seemed to pull the fear right out of me like a fish on a hook.

2 years later, I was given the horrible news that Hans was missing which crushed me to the point of wanting to be locked inside my room. Hans and I never saw one another after that. That was when I presume, that my powers spiraled out of control, my emotions were scattered, my anxiety of if the guy I was suppose to marry was well.

When, I finally was told the splendid news that he was alive and well, a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I had assumed that we would still be meeting up every week for our play dates, still be getting married in the future. But...

He never returned.

I was a mess, I admit. But even after so much despair and sorrow and years of moving on, I wasn't prepared at all for the day of my coronation that Hans had asked my sisters hand in marriage. My intentions seemed so logical, no one (not even Anna) saw through me and how jealous I truly was. I was so heartbroken, that I of course denied them my blessing.

I suddenly snapped back to reality, Anna stood leaning over Sven's section of the stable, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks. That was the moment when two tall, muscly guards barged into the stables and asked my sister if she wouldn't mind sparing an hour of her time for the interrogation she would have to go through.

"Excuse me!" I spoke up. The guards instantly saw he and bowed politely. I wasn't just about to let those two boneheads, cart my sister off to the dingy room of interrogation without my permission.

"Yes, your majesty?" They chimed.

"What are you planning to do with my sister?!" I demanded. Even though I knew perfectly what they were doing.

"Well, my majesty, we must take Princess Anna to the interrogation office to be asked a few questions," They replied, hastily. "Her cloak was found at the scene, so we must therefore by law ask her side of the story, to see if we can find any matches," They explained.

After trying my best to stop them, I lost the argument and stormed off to the library. Inside, I cried and cried and sniffed my way through a couple pages of one of my favourite books. It was terrifying for me, to possibly lose my sister was horrifying. Especially, as she didn't do it. As I coerced myself to read a few more pages in hope to distract myself, I heard footsteps lingering near me.

I looked up, to see Hans reaching for a book on the highest shelf. Had he seen me? Obviously, he hadn't, that boy was attracted to me as flies were to Venus fly taps. Avoiding eye contact, I drew my eyes back to page four and carried on reading. Unexpectedly, I heard footsteps walk towards me. It was Hans no doubt, what did he want?

"Hey Snowflake, how's it going?" He said enthusiastically, sitting down on the seating area next to me. I tried my best to ignore him, or hope he'd disappear, but only things such as that happened in fairytales. "Elsa?" He spoke again. "I know I'm probably not the guy you want to see, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem...upset?" He said softly, looking at me.

"I'd rather be left alone, thank you..." I replied, in my usual cold manor. I just wanted to be alone, was that so much to ask?

"Snowflake, I know you prefer to deal with problems on your own...there's no shame in allowing someone to help you," He smiled at me, and I felt myself smiling back automatically. I was so determined not to tell him how distraught and torn I felt, but something in my mind swayed me to tell him anyway. Like I did as a teenager.

"Anna..." I spluttered out, crying a little. "S-she's.." I stuttered.

"She's what?"

"Been taking in for interrogation..." I admitted.

"Why?" Hans asked, curiously.

"Her cloak was found at the scene.." I cried unintentionally. My lips parted, as I tried to control the sobs that I realised I was letting out, like some dying cat. I felt and looked vulnerable. Not how a Queen should be.

"Why was it found as the scene?" Hans spoke softy, warping his arms around me. Part of me wanted to shove him off, tell him to fuck right out of my sight. I just wanted to be alone, was that so hard to comprehend? Was I not being coherent enough? Weirdly, deep deep down inside, I was remembering our childhood memories, our promises to marry and his attempt for the past six months in hard effort to please me, even if he was as annoying as a bee buzzing around you as if you were a flower.

I felt myself hugging him back, I couldn't help myself. "I don't know, Hans!" I yelled a little too loud. Luckily, there was no one currently in the library so only Hans would hear her squally shout.

"Hey, hey, Frosty!" Hans hugged me tightly. "I promise, it'll be okay!" He reassured me. Suddenly, he edged back and looked at me, we stared at each other for a few moments until before I knew it, my lips were pressed against Hans's...


	18. Chapter 18: Three years ago-Pulse

**AN- Sorry, it's been a while. I've been super busy and all, but I'm happy to say that this chapter is finally up and ready for you to read. I am planning for there to be at least 25 chapters, but it just depends how things go.**

 **Synopsis- Soooo this chapter is about Hans's tragedy three years ago and how he was saved Oh and a little backstory on the history of the kingdom. Of course, it will have mature themes and scenes that are disturbing mentally, so please be warned. BTW this chapter is long.** **  
**

 **Recap from chapter nine -** **Carlos, Jared, Eric and August came up with a genius plan to lock Hans in the dingy attic of their home for three days, deceiving all servants and staff by telling them that he had simply gone missing, and because his father was going to be away for 2 weeks in the Northern Isles, it would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of him "accidentally". After Eric revealed his masterplan, Jared and Carlos both agreed that it was insane and that they wanted nothing to do with it. August on the other hand was all for it, and decided to help him.**

 **Rating- M (mature themes and strong language)**

 **Will Jared and Carlos come clean to their father before the plan is put into action and will August and Eric get punished?**

* * *

 _ **"In high vengeance, there is noble scorn" - George Eliot.**_

* * *

 ** _Broken and mislead,  
One day he'll wind up dead,  
His vengeance struck coldly in his mind,  
Leaving no room for the kindness left behind,  
Please forgive and forget,  
there is no eye for an eye,  
when your full of neglect. _**

**_-Written by me._**

 ** _The Southern Isles._**

Nobility, gentry, royalty. They seemed smug and sweet; they were full of kindness and overly sickly sweet mouthfuls of sugar. Sugar was their life force, absorbing everyone's love and compassion in the reality of the dangerous world. The world full of hatred, revenge, vengeance and cold-blooded murderers that roamed the land, hiding from the brutal imprisonment they would face.

In the Southern Isles, it was all about money. Money to build, money to invest in developing their business of trading trees. Trees? Yes, the trees they traded were native to their island and were worth a lot of money, which for the king was great news. King Fredrick traded, sold many of these trees only to remember they had not been named as of yet. So, as they became their source of money, Fredrick announced they'd to be called: _"S_ üdHolz" Which was German for South wood. They were situated in the South and well trees were made of wood?

The King began feeling frustrated over the thought of his trees being named something so simple, but as time went on he grew to find the name very fitting and oddly enticing to hear someone say. In the King's courtyard, he planted his own patch of the trees as they filled his heart with such happiness through all the bitterness buried deep inside. He would often visit these trees and pray to them, pray for good health and that his family would lead happy lives.

His Wife also loved the SüdHolz. They climbed a staggering seven ft high which towered over the Queen drastically. Unfortunately, the day the Queen died, he fell into a torturous nightmare filled with horrifying images and guilt cloaking him like his own shadow. He neglected his duties, neglected his Kingdom and worst of all ordered that the trees be removed, even after being warned not to.

They reminded him of his Wife, which was good and bad. Good as he wanted her to be remembered and cherished for eternity, but it also brought up the memory of how she died. She had taken her own life.

On behalf of the King's wishes, the trees were cut down and that was when he realised what a terrible mistake he had made. He lost his item of trade and he lost his sweet connection to his wife. Something churned inside of him and he fell upon a desperate attempt to plant more of the trees, only to his dismay the trees would take five years to grow and for that he needed a new source of trade unless he didn't care for falling behind in the stock market.

Frantically, he searched around for something unique and valuable only to be forced to trade simple oak trees instead. Yes, oak trees. These Oak trees were a fine breed and had many outstanding features such as the colour leaves on them. King Fredrick stuck with these simple trees in patience for when the old trees would have been grown.

As time passed and the old trees grew, Carlos, Jared, August, Eric and Eugene became fascinated with them once again. As children, they would play hide and seek in the patches of them. Hans of course, asked if he could play too, but August and Eric would either push him over and laugh or tell him to _fudge off._ Why? Because secretly, they knew how good Hans was at the game and didn't want to be shown up.

 _"Hey, guys!" Hans ran awkwardly, smiling as bright as the sun._ _The clouds were ripe, the sky was Edenic and the grass smelled sweeter than the air around them. Hans batted his eyes sweetly and appeared outside the patch of trees, waiting for his brothers to come meet him. Sometimes he would wait and wait, leading no luck to seeing them, but other than that they would always come to see him, pleased or not._

 _Carlos, Jared, August, Eric and Eugene would greet their younger brother at the entrance to the patch, trying to look happy to see him. For Eugene, it was easy because he thought of Hans as most of his brothers did; he thought of him as a kind, compassionate person who always could cheer him up on a rainy day. Unfortunately, the rest didn't exactly treat Hans with very great respect, they often called him names or tripped him up or blamed things on him in order to get him into trouble._

 _This didn't get him down, not matter the unfair amount of abuse and neglect he faced. He tried to think optimistically even when they would pull apart his toy trains or rip up his school books to make a mockery of him. Carlos even slipped itching powder into his shampoo so all his classmates at prep school would think he had headlice. Embarrassment after embarrassment. For what? What purpose did they think it would achieve by pushing him through the hardest difficulties that he had done nothing wrong to deserve._

 _"Oh no, It's Hans..." Jared rolled his eyes and walked back into the patch on seeing him. Carlos, Eric, August and Eugene greeted him at the entrance and acted all sincere until he asked the one thing they didn't want him to ask._

 _"Can I join in too?" He inquired, rubbing his boots against the turf. As a young boy or girl, you often want the big kids to let you join in, even if they had been mean previously to you, in hope that you would finally be accepted into their group._

 _"Beat it pest, we've already got enough players!" Eric remarked, rudely._

 _And so our poor Prince Hans turned around and headed back to the castle to find someone else to play with. Eugene shot a death stare at Eric and chased after Hans, feeling guilty. The air was thick and hot, making running hard so instead he walked briskly and scanned the area for his whereabouts. Strangely, Hans wasn't in the castle, but in the courtyards crying by the fountain which was very absurd for him. Normally, he would stroll into the kitchen to eat or play with Albert and Caesar._

 _Eugene sauntered over to his brother and sat on the rim of the stone, cold fountain sitting gracefully in the direct sunlight. He looked down at Hans who had his head sunk low, wiping his face from time to time. How cruel they had been, but he would usually just shrug it off._

 _"Hey buddy..." Eugene spoke gently, nudging Hans's shoulder. "What's the matter?" Obviously, he knew exactly what his qualms consisted of, but he proceeded to ask anyway._

 _"I'm tired of being belittled and shrunk by them, they always push me out..." He sobbed discreetly, wiping his eyes._

 _"I know and I don't know why they do it, bu-"_

 _"But nothing!" He snapped._ _"They treat me like ass, like I'm just a huge joke!" He yelled, shooting a frown to Eugene._

 _"Where did you hear that word?!" He quickly asked, surprised by the word he heard his nine years old brother spit out as if it was nothing. Hans didn't reply at first, leaving him to guess it was Jared, August or Eric who had said it. Carlos hated swearing._

 _Eugene sat next to Hans and pulled him into a quick embrace, trying to cheer him up, but he just sat crossed arms, frown on. "Ya know, August actually is terrified of the dark," He laughed. Hans looked up, intrigued. "Yea, ironic isn't it since he's always bragging about how brave he is and how he's not afraid of anything," Eugene smirked, standing up. Hans chuckled a little, how funny it would be to prank him as payback, as vengeance._

 _He offered a hand to his brother, and reluctantly Hans let him pull him off the dirty stone slabs, just in time for the maid to call them in for dinner. "Your highnesses, it's time for dinner, please wash and dry your hands!" She hollered out the doorway and scuttled back into the kitchen._

Carefully, Hans tried his best to ignore them and focus on his school work. Failing was easy as they would try new pranks like putting marbles by the stairs when they saw Hans heading towards them or filling his shoes with baked beans. Luckily, his father was reasonable and punished them as they deserved. For that, Hans assumed he would never surpass through his breaking point, until the day that all changed...

Carlos was exempt from this malicious prank as was Jared, only to his promise he would not be allowed to tell a soul on their evil intentions or Eric would make his life a living hell. Scared, he sat in the dining hall all alone on the day of his fathers leaving, pondering on his thoughts. The sun didn't shine through the pain glass windows, instead the rain pattered down them heavily, creating a peaceful yet devastating tune of failure.

Twiddling his thumbs, he examined the room only to see staff rushing around to get his Fathers things ready. Meanwhile, Hans, Caesar, Albert, Audvar, Adar and his father were busy in the grand hall, making sure their father hadn't forgotten anything for this important trip. Excited, Audvar passed his fathers briefcase to him, beaming with relief on freedom on his fathers trip.

"Here's your briefcase, father!" He exclaimed. Fredrick, grasped his briefcase tightly and gave his son a firm smile of thanks, the hall had brightened gradually and the aroma had increased in sweetness due to the arrival of a new set of vases placed around the room. The servants were helpful and kind to Hans, producing a better vibe from his actions than his scornful selection of brothers did.

Small bits of debris had thickened onto the nooks and crannies of the grand hall's window frames, doorways and floor corners which the servants were more than happy to clean up, just to see the King of the South's glorious, gritty smile. Most of the staff thought of the King and his children as pleasant people, full of liveliness and energy. Quite the opposite to the wretched reality of the latter.

"Thank you son, now I really must be going...the waves are quite treacherous today and so I mustn't dawdle," He explained nicely, ambling across the hall to the doorway in which a few servants followed behind him, ready to open the door.

In the adjacent room which was the dining hall, Carlos was faced with a heavy predicament in which he must quickly decide whether to dob his brothers in on their psychotic plan or to just let it slide. He thought of Jared, where was he? Obviously, too cowardly to stand up to them after their harmless threat leading no where. Carlos nervously bit on his fingernails, his mind overloaded with dread and regret of ever being that way inclined in hatred towards his brother over a little jealousy.

 _"What have I done..." Carlos thought. "Even though I hate Hans to a point, he doesn't deserve to die..."_

Immediately, Carlos sprung up from his seat and raced to the front gates to catch his father before he left. As he ran desperately through the corridors, he waited at the gates, catching his breath, for his father to arrive. Not long after, there he came, briefcase in hand, six guards marching behind him along the stone pathway. The rain splattered furiously onto the path, Carlos and the King and his guards, nevertheless he didn't care, for Hans's life was more important than his clothes getting soaked. They say that people don't just change on the verge of one event. Bullshit. People change but memories don't. After August and Eric had shown their true colours it finally had opened Carlos's eyes to the disturbing truth. It changed him?

It hadn't changed him in a sense of becoming a saint, but it had made him realise that sometimes there are pranks which are hilarious on a certain level, but some things just get taken too far and his brothers had done just that. His father trailed along the path and after spotting Carlos, he quickened his pace until he finally reached the end of the path, confused as to why he was here.

"Son?" His father spoke. "To what circumstance do you need to interfere my plans to leave?" He asked, stubbornly.

"Father..." He gulped. "There is something I need to tell you-"

"Your majesty!" The first guard cut in, unexpectedly. "I'm afraid we must leave now, the meeting time has been replaced to a sooner time and the rain will make sailing tricky, we mustn't wait a second longer!" He bowed, shielding his head from the ran with his hands. Thankfully, they would be traveling in a large ship, with a comfortable area, sheltered from the relentless rain.

"Alright, as you wish," He replied, reluctant to have to set his son's needs aside. "I'm sorry my boy, but desperate times call for desperate measures so you will have to tell me on my return," He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, walking steadily through the now opened gates.

"B-BUT, FATHER!" He exclaimed, hopelessly. "It can't wait that long!" He grabbed his sleeve, panicking in hope he would listen.

King Fredrick pulled his grasp off of him and carried on, "I'm sorry Carlos, but it will have to wait," His voice grew dimmer in the loudness of the water droplets, splatting on the ground like a broken tap, dripping in the sink or a leak dripping on the floor. "Please, go back inside.." He spoke, the guards following behind him promptly.

With no luck, he raced back to the castle, cautiously to find Hans. Everything was a mess and his one chance to fix it had just expired. Now in the safe and warm, he proceeded to take off his regel cloaks, only to find that the servants had already taken it off and removed his shoes. "Come now your highness, let's get you dried.." One maid smiled, hurrying him up the stairs to the washroom. Carlos wasn't in the mood for a bath, especially since August and Eric could be putting their disgusting plan into action at this moment in time.

"Thank you, Gretta really...but I think I'll just change into some warmer clothes instead.." He apologised after being hoisted up the stairs and into the cold washroom.

"Are you su-"

He quickly snatched the warm clothes they held and slammed the washroom door, blocking them out. He quickly changed into his new clothes and hurried down to the dining area, on the guess it was almost dinner. Unsurprisingly, everyone had gathered in the dining room, sitting round the table, waiting for their dinner. Susan another maid walked pass him, "Oh, Prince Carlos," She stopped and looked at him, worried by his emotionless statue like position. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, are you feeling alright?" She questioned him.

"Yes, I'm fine really, just really hungry that's all!" He lied.

She nodded and carried on walking whilst he began searching the room for his annoying little brother. He wasn't there. That must mean that they had already swayed him into the attic! Carlos panicked and unnoticeably waltzed down the hallway and back up the stairs, taking another two staircases on top of that. Tired, he caught his breath before proceeding to climb the next staircase, staggering in front of him.

Up in the top floor, Eric, August and Hans sat on the furnished chairs of the storage room. "So Hans, you'll really do it?" August asked. "You'll really impress us by going into the attic, counting to thirty then coming out?" He explained in depth, sliding his hands together, sneakily. Before the prank, August ad Eric had hidden a fire cracker in there, in case anything went wrong like he tried to escape.

"Uhm..I guess so.." He said. "Why me though?"

"You are the youngest Hans and it's a little initiation if you will, if you do it we will stop pulling these pranks on you," August promised. All for the wrong reasons, they wouldn't be able to prank him if he was dead, which made Eric's eyes light up with cold fire.

"I'm twenty years old, I'm hardly young," He rolled his eyes.

"Still the youngest, now hurry on!" Eric demanded.

Hans nodded, still confused but desperate for the melancholy of hatred to burn out after all this time. So he got up from the chair and pulled down the hook for the attic ladder, climbing up once it hung down low enough. Climbing up felt weird, almost like he knew this was a terrible idea considering he knew very well how his brothers thought. Blinded by their promises, he carried on up the ladder hoping as they were now grown adults they wouldn't act as childish as they had once done.

As he reached the top, the ladder snapped up which made Hans jump a little. The smell, oh the disastrous, sickening smell of mould and musk, travelled up Hans's nose causing him to regret even allowing himself to come up here.

Carlos dashed up the stairs and entered the middle floor library. It was empty as it usually was, so he kept on walking through to exit the other side in order to reach the other hallway. This hallway was only accessible through two doors: the library and the art gallery. So that must of meant that they would have passed through one of those rooms, surely taking a while to get to the attic. He wouldn't be too late after all.

Hans closed his eyes, blocking out the rats he saw scurrying across the floor and began to count.

 _"Ugh, this is the most ridiculous fucking thing ever.." He thought. "One...two..."_

August and Eric shared a silent laugh as Eric yanked a padlock and key out from his cloak pocket. Quickly, he hooked it through the opening of the attic and snapped the padlock down, twisting the key in to lock it.

"Haha, bye bye Hans..." Eric chortled.

With that, they exited the room, coincidently the time when Carlos had finally caught up with them. "August, Eric!" He shouted. "Where is he?!" He frowned, trudging towards them.

"Who?" August laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"You know bloody well who!" He snapped, angrily.

Eric rolled his eyes, "If you mean snivelling Hans, then you know of our plans and not to get involved as you and Jared wished," He smirked.

"To be quite Frank, I'm not fucking scared of you and your meaningless little threats, let my brother go now or I'll tell everyone!" He chucked their own medicine back at them. They didn't cower, nor surrender, instead they laughed.

"Haha, good one brother, but you won't be telling anyone!" They chimed, laughing disturbingly.

"What the fuck is so funny!" He yelled. "What are you on about?!"

"We've put a couple of fire crackers in there which we control, so if you say anything we'll se them off and Hans will die," He slowly explained.

Carlos couldn't believe what he had just heard, had they seriously lost their minds?! "You'll be found out for sure!" Carlos raised his voice. "You have the fire crackers..." He said, slightly torn.

Suddenly, Gretta walked towards them and bowed on arrival. "Dinner is ready," She stated, instantly turning around and hurrying down the nearby staircase. How did she know they'd be there?

"Just don't get in our way or we will release the trigger, oh and Hans is padlocked in so don't try to save him," Eric laughed, walking off, August following him closely.

Carlos pretended to follow, but turn around and enter the storage room instead. Inside, it was chilling, the walls filled with burning hatred. Hans opened his eyes and panicked, trying to heave open the exit. _"C'mon fucking door, open!" He shouted in his head._ No matter how hard he pulled the door wouldn't budge, so he called out instead, hoping August and Eric would come back. That they had just been joking. "Help!" "Help, August, Eric this isn't funny anymore, it smells like something died up here!" He kept trying to pull the door open.

"Hans!" He hollered. "Hans, can you hear me it's Carlos!"

Carlos? What would he be doing here. Hans was confused, yet too desperate to be out of the attic to care who it was. "Carlos, I'm up here!" He shouted.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "Alright, they have the key for the padlock so I can't get you right now and they've planted fire crackers in there so I can't tell anyone or they'll set them off, so just hang tight okay?

"What?!" Hans yelled. "Are you kidding me! It reeks up here!"

"I know it isn't ideal, but I promise I'll be quick!" Carlos lied, he knew it would take a while.

"Alright, sure, just please hurry!"

"I will"

"Thanks.."

Carlos hurried out the room, to hear a shrill cry. "THE PRINCE IS MISSING!"

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING!" "PRINCE HANS IS MISSING, I WANT ALL MEMBERS OF STAFF ON THE LOOKOUR FOR HIM!"

Carlos beamed with relif, perhaps stealing the key back was not needed. Out of the blue, guards scattered around the halls, checking in and out rooms for their lost Prince. Avoiding the guards, he hoped they would go into the room and find Hans, but it seemed that Eric and August's lie of _we already checked in there_ worked.

Carlos knew his plan: he would steal the back when they slept. How would he find it...? They could hide it anywhere, so finding it might be impossible. So through all frantic mess, waited until night time to search their room. The castle didn't sleep however, making it easier for Carlos to sound like a guard.

 _Night one: Carlos found the key was on a chain around Eric's neck, but failed to get it._

 _Night two: He managed to get the chain, but the guards came in and escorted him back into his room._

 _Night three: This night was successful, the guards were all over the castle, the castle grounds, but Carlos managed to get the key and rescue Hans from his ordeal. Sadly, Hans was in the worst shape possible and if he didn't receive medical attention, he would die._

"Hans!" Carlos cried, shaking him. "Someone help!" He yelled, it didn't matter anymore, August and Eric were monsters and there little accident was no more.

Suddenly, guards flooded the room, examining the Prince carefully. Not long after nurses followed in, and rolled Hans out on a stretch bed, the guards following after automatically. A few guards searched the room, whilst others started to question Carlos.

"Your highness, what happened? How did you find him?" They spat at him. "Who did this? Why did they do it?" They prodded him, hoping to receive some answers.

"August and Eric...they...locked him in the attic..." He stuttered, not quite finding the words to say it properly; not saying it the way he would've liked to have said it.

It was over...Hans was finally freed from the hell of the attic, he had indeed survived, but of course never forgave August and Eric for what they did and the King certainly didn't. In order to surpass a good reputation, the king sent them both to reform centre on the coast of the island, dedicated to deterrer them from doing it again. Mostly, to find out just why they did it, but of course answers were always hard to come by.

* * *

 ** _He woke up and was never the same,  
His mood darkened for which evil had claimed,  
Oh Pacify those darkened hearts  
Let them fill your soul with murderous spark._**


End file.
